


Love Me Like Your Money

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: But so many feelings, Dirrty talk, F/M, Las Vegas, Shameless Smut, There's a plot in there somewhere too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Seth and Kate in Sin City, enough said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my muse decides to avoid the three WIPs I need to work on and demands I write sethkate smut. Anyway, these characters still surprise me. I love writing them, so I hope you love this story as much as I do.
> 
> Title from "Money" by Tara Carosielli (required listening as you read)  
> https://youtu.be/3yNhVGzNTvI
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Even though it was close to ten p.m., sweat trickled down the back of Kate's pink dress as she stepped off the private jet. This was Las Vegas—Sin City—of course, it would be hot as hell.

“You okay?” Seth said behind her, placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back.

“Yeah.” She proceeded down the staircase with Seth and Richie. The crew followed with their luggage, placing them at the bottom of the stairs.

A moment later, a pair of headlights washed over them and a black Town Car parked. A man in a black suit and wearing a chauffeur cap stepped out. 

“Seth and Richard Gecko,” he said, removing his cap and revealing his silver hair.

“Present,” Richie said.

“I'm Henry. Mr. Rossi sent me.” He gestured to the car. “I'll be taking you to your hotel this evening.”

Kate glanced at Seth and Richie, frowning. The mysterious Rossi who had arranged for this business trip, paid for a private jet to fly them out from Houston, and now was sending them their own driver.

“Well, I must thank Mr. Rossi when I see him,” Richie said. “Any idea when that might be?”

Henry shook his head. “I'm sorry, sir. I'm only here to drive you.” Then, he went to retrieve their suitcases. 

“I don't like this one bit, Richard,” Seth said, lowering his voice. “Rossi said he was going to meet us at the airport, so where is he?”

“Relax.” Richie checked his phone. “I'm sure we'll be hearing from him soon. It's still early.”

Kate sighed, touching the gold cross dangling around her neck. She wasn't surprised their plans were already falling apart. Not a lot of people in the underworld (human or supernatural) wanted anything to do with a Gecko. When she decided to join Seth and Richie a year ago after Matanzas, she told them she wanted to know everything. All the planning and deals. The good, bad, and ugly. 

“You're gonna get your hands dirty,” Seth had told her.

After committing a dozen armed bank robberies with them, her hands were pretty filthy by now. Nevermind the fact that she was also fucking Seth.

The three of them climbed into the back of Henry's car, Kate sitting in between the brothers. Seth rested his hand on her bare knee and she leaned into him, breathing in his woody cologne. She wasn't going to deny the fact that a weekend in Vegas might just be what they needed. As they flew into the city earlier, she had been in awe at all the twinkling electric lights. For months now they had been working their asses off: chasing down leads, planning jobs, running, always running. Now, they could just be still, even it was only temporary.

“Did you guys know this is my first time in Vegas?” she said.

Richie chuckled. “Well, this trip just got a lot more interesting.”

“First time, huh?” Seth ran his hand up her leg and her breathing hitched. “Don't worry. I'll show you how things are done.”

Like the first time she got on her knees in front of him ( _“Open that pretty mouth, princess.”_ ) and he shoved his hands in her hair and his cock in her mouth. 

The memory made Kate want to open her legs for him, but she quickly pushed Seth's hand away when the driver's side door opened and Henry got in.

“Are we ready to go, sir?” he asked.

Seth placed his hand on her knee again. “Let's roll, Henry.”

**

As Henry drove them down the Vegas Strip, Kate was surprised to see the streets filled with people and cars. Richie was right; the night was still young. She stared out the window at the luxurious hotel buildings, the bright neon lights, the Statue of Liberty at New York New York, the Eiffel Tower at Paris. Back in Bethel, she had only heard stories of how immoral and corrupted Las Vegas was; these days, she fit right in.

Henry pulled into the front of the Cosmopolitan hotel and retrieved their bags from the trunk.

“Thanks, Henry, you're a pal.” Seth slipped him a twenty.

“Thank you, sir,” Henry said. “Mr. Rossi says he reserved two rooms for this evening. They're under the names Johnny Utah and Sonny Wortzik, said you two would appreciate that.”

After spending many Friday nights watching movies with Seth and Richie, Kate immediately recognized the character names from _Point Break_ and _Dog Day Afternoon_.

When Henry drove off, the three of them headed into the front lobby. Again, Kate stared at her surroundings in wonder—the reflective, colorful mirrors on the walls, the huge crystal chandeliers hanging overhead, and the sound of bells ringing from the slot machines.

Seth placed their bags in front of a pillar. “Wait here while we check in,” he told her. Then, he jabbed a finger into Richie's chest. “I'm Johnny.”

“Oh, come on, man...” Richie said as they walked away to the counter.

Kate smiled and went back to studying her surroundings. There were a collection of people loitering in the area: men in expensive suits and women in short cocktail dresses getting ready to go out to the clubs; serious players in sunglasses sitting at poker tables smoking cigarettes; and tired families stringing their children toward the elevators. As long as Seth and Richie were with her, she didn't feel out of place.

A group of college guys walked past her, stumbling and holding glasses obviously filled with booze. One of them stopped when he spotted her and walked over to where she stood. He wore Nikes, baggy khaki shorts, and a black T-shirt with a sporting logo she didn't recognize. A red baseball cap sat backward on top of his shaggy blond hair. He had nice blue eyes, and when he smiled at her, dimples appeared in his smooth cheeks. He was cute in a boyish way.

“Hi,” he said.

She tilted her head. “Hi.”

“What are you doing by yourself?” he asked.

“I'm waiting for someone.”

As soon as she answered, she realized she had just given him the perfect opening.

“Well, I'm here now,” he said with a wink. “I'm Colin. What's your name?”

She glanced at his group of buddies waiting for him. They were laughing, probably thinking about how stupid he looked right now—which was true. In another life, these were the kind of boys that were supposed to fill her stomach with butterflies. 

She put on a smile for Colin. “I'm Ashley,” she said giving him the name on her fake ID that said she was twenty-two and from Georgia. She still had one more year until she could actually drink legally. 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” He moved closer to her and she caught a whiff of the vodka on his breath. “And that's a pretty dress you've got on too.”

She glanced down at the short pink dress and adjusted one of her spaghetti straps.

“Thanks,” she said, not backing down, even as Colin swayed into her space. “My boyfriend bought it for me.”

He stepped back. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, he's right over there.” Kate pointed behind Colin as Seth and Richie were walking back to her.

“Shit, sorry,” Colin mumbled as he turned away.

Kate waved at Seth. “Hi, Johnny!”

In a flash, Colin and his buddies were gone. Losers.

“Who was that?” Seth asked when he and Richie returned.

“Just some guy,” Kate said, looping her arms through his. 

Seth grunted and picked up their bags. 

Richie rolled his eyes at Kate. “Kids, right?”

“Right,” she said with a giggle.

They headed to the elevator, where Richie got off on the twenty-fifth floor. 

“Call me if you hear from Rossi,” Seth said as his brother exited.

“Yeah, yeah,” Richie said without looking back. 

Once the elevator doors closed, Kate clasped Seth's hand. Her stomach fluttered (this time with real butterflies), but she wasn't sure if it was from the elevator ride or the fact that they were going to be alone in a hotel room together. The elevator stopped on forty-two and Kate followed Seth to their room.

Inside, there was a king-sized bed, a TV and desk, and a couch. But Kate was left breathless at the view. Their large window showed the bright lights from the adjacent hotels and the streets below. And even better, they had a private balcony. She took off her sandals before opening the terrace door and stepping outside. A cool breeze swept through her shoulder-length hair, chestnut brown now thanks to Revlon. Goosebumps formed on her bare arms as she walked closer to the edge and looked down at the nightlife below. She started to feel dizzy so she moved back—right into Seth's arms.

He hugged her from behind. “You're not scared of heights, are you?”

“No, are you?” she said, placing her hands on his arms that were wrapped around her waist. 

His mouth skimmed her right cheek. “Nope.”

She turned her face to capture his mouth and a moan escaped her lips as their tongues met.

“Tell me,” he said when they pulled away. “What did college boy say to you?” There was a possessive tone in his voice that made her tremble. 

Kate licked her lips. “He said—he said I looked pretty in this dress.”

Seth pressed his mouth on the side of her neck, licking the spot above her gold chain. She shivered in his arms.

“Well, that is true,” he said. “You know how much I love this dress on you.”

She rocked back against him, could feel how hard he already was for her. “That's why I wore it.”

He groaned in her ear. “Wanna know why I love this dress?” He moved his right hand up, sliding it over her chest and slipping it into the front of her dress to grab her left breast. She wasn't wearing a bra for this exact reason. “I can see your tits through it, I can see how much you want me.” He pinched an erect nipple and she let out a gasp. “Am I right? Do you want me, Kate?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “I want you.”

He massaged her breast while his left hand dropped to lift her dress up. 

“Yes, Seth.” She grasped the balcony railing, spreading her legs and tilting her head back to rest on his chest. He was quick to push the silky fabric of her panties aside and plunge a finger into her wet slit. She had shaved before the trip so her pussy was smooth and soft to the touch just the way Seth liked it. 

“Holy shit, you're soaked.” He pushed a second finger inside her. 

She jumped to her tip-toes. “Ohhh, yes...” She squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her hold on the metal railing, fully aware of the fact that Seth was finger-fucking her outside on a balcony with the entire city of Las Vegas below her.

“Your pussy feels so good, princess.” Seth's hot breath caressed her cheek as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “So wet and warm. Been wanting to do this to you since we were on the plane. You look so fucking hot in his pink dress, all that soft skin, dress so short I can see your ass.”

She hummed along with his words, Seth's dirty mouth turning her on even more. 

He removed his hand from the front of her dress and started to stroke her ass with his hot and heavy palm. She opened her eyes with a whimper, leaning forward slightly so she could press her ass back against his cock.

“Ah, look at you,” Seth growled. “You want more?”

She turned her face to kiss him again, panting against his mouth. “Yes, Seth, give me more.”

He released her, the dress falling back over her underwear. She whined at the loss of contact. 

“Get on that chair and open your legs for me,” he said, gesturing to the blue lounge chair in the corner of the balcony. “Let me see how wet you are.”

She wobbled to the chair, breathlessly. Reclining on the cushion, she pushed her white panties down her legs and let it fall to the ground. Then, she pulled her dress up, the thin cotton material bunching around her waist. She lifted her gaze to meet Seth's dark eyes, raised her knees, and let her legs fall open on both sides of her, revealing her drenched pussy to him. 

Seth groaned at the sight. “Oh, baby girl.”

She saw herself in his pained expression. How reckless and impulsive she probably looked with her messy hair fanned out beneath her, her heaving chest, and her face flushed. “Please, Seth, I want you.” Her entire body was on fire. If she didn't come soon, she was going to explode.

“Play with yourself, show me how much you want me,” Seth instructed as he removed his blazer and untucked his white dress shirt from his pants. 

Without wasting any time, Kate dipped a finger into her slick pussy. She was so sensitive, she gasped at the touch. Then, she inserted a second finger, mimicking Seth's previous actions. “Ah, fuck...” She bit down on her lip and rubbed her clit, desperate to find some sort of release. 

“That's it, princess. Make yourself feel good.” Naked from the waist up, Seth unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his shoes and pants until the only thing he had on was his watch and his white boxers. 

“But I want you to do it, Seth.” She rubbed herself harder, the friction sending tiny electric jolts throughout her body. “Wanna feel your mouth on me.”

Before Kate knew it, he dropped to his knees and buried his head in between her thighs. With the first swipe of his tongue, she wailed, her body contorting with pleasure. Seth held her down with his big hands, keeping her legs spread. He plunged his tongue into her slit, tasting her and lapping up her juices. She loved how his stubble rubbed roughly against the softness of her inner thighs; something Colin and his baby-faced friends could never give her.

“You always taste so good, baby girl, just like the first time.” Seth lifted his head to meet her gaze, his fingers now moving in and out at a slow and leisurely pace. That bastard. “You remember the first time I put my mouth on you?”

“Yes.” She felt lightheaded, like she was looking down from the balcony again. 

“Remember what I told you?”

Kate moaned as his fingers curved inside her, stretching her in the best possible way. “You told me—you said you were gonna make me see heaven.”

“And you laughed, remember? Thought it was cheesy and gross.”

“It was, and you know it.”

He slipped his fingers out of her. “But did I lie to you?” 

“No,” she said, holding in a breath. 

With a grin, Seth hooked her legs around his neck and buried his tongue deep inside her pussy, determined to bring heaven to earth for Kate again. She screamed out his name, but he didn't stop. He licked and sucked and fucked her with his tongue until her entire body convulsed, the orgasm washing over her like a thunderstorm. 

When Seth lowered her legs, she was still shaking. He covered his body with hers in the chair, falling in between her open legs. He gently cupped her face to kiss her.

“So good,” she murmured.

She tasted herself on him, the salty-sweet juices covering his lips and chin. Still kissing him, she lowered her hand to the front of his boxers and started to massage his erection.

“You want my dick inside you now?” Seth asked, his hot mouth still pressed against hers.

She nodded.

He planted another kiss on her. “When did you get so greedy?”

“I learned it from you.” She arched into him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Touché.” He moved his mouth down her neck past her gold chain again, his tongue leaving a wet trail on her collarbone. As he lowered the straps to her dress, she lifted her arms, so Seth could push the upper part of dress down to her waist. The cool air hit her uncovered breasts. She hissed when Seth took her left nipple in between his teeth. Kate ran her fingers through his dark hair, moaning as he licked and sucked on both of her tits. Soon, her pussy was dripping again. 

“Seth, I need you...”

He tugged on a rosy nipple and dipped his hand in between her legs. He was teasing her now, waiting for her to beg.

She squirmed under his touch. “Please...”

He kissed the valley of her breasts as his fingers stretched her pussy once more. “Say it, Kate.”

Her heart was hammering beneath her chest and her blood was rushing to her head.

Seth's fingers stopped moving. “Say it.”

She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. “Fuck me, Seth, please, I need you to fuck me right now.”

He pressed another kiss to her breasts before he rose to remove his boxers. She lifted herself up on her elbows and stared at his cock, jutting out from between his muscular legs; she recalled the first time she saw Seth naked, fascinated with his size and length. Then, the first time his cock slipped inside her slick folds ( _Mama said the first time should be special_ ), how tight she felt when he worked his thick cock into her, the new sensation of being full and whole and complete, the pain that quickly turned to pleasure. It didn't take long for it to become an addiction; the feeling of Seth inside her.

She watched Seth stroke his cock, the pre-cum trickling from the tip. Everything about him was masculine and strong—his taut muscles, his washboard abs, the black ink covering his right arm. She always felt safe with him, even when they were naked and exposed like this around each other. 

His figure loomed over her as he looked down. Her pink dress still bunched around her waist, her tits hanging out, and her glistening pussy ready for him. “My beautiful baby girl.” His eyes soft, and his voice heavy with emotion, he cupped her face with his left hand, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. With a soft moan, she flicked out her tongue to suck on it. 

“Kate,” he sighed, then, he lowered himself to her, pushing her back on to the cushion. His cock brushed against her slit, and she whimpered into his ear.

“Shh...” He reached down to position himself at her opening. Then, slowly, so slowly, he pushed his naked cock inside her. Her eyes fluttered before closing from the intimacy. They stopped using condoms six months ago when she went on the pill. And for Kate and Seth, there was no one else but Kate and Seth. They trusted each other with everything: their lives, their bodies, their hearts.

Once he was fully inside her, Kate opened her eyes to find Seth staring intently at her. “You know how much I love you, don't you?” he asked.

“I do.” She kissed him. “I love you so much, Seth.”

That was when he began to thrust. Hard, frantic movements that made Kate's toes curl. 

“Oh, my god...” She clung onto his broad shoulders. “Yes, oh, god, right there...”

He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving her face. Their sweaty bodies and breath mingling. 

“Harder, Seth,” the words spilling out of her, “I need to feel more of you.”

He lifted himself up. His tan hands running down her smooth pale legs to spread them further apart. Seth responded with faster thrusts, and Kate watched his big cock slide in and out of her pussy, her slippery juices providing him easy access to glide into her over and over and over. She loved the way they connected, the wicked sounds their bodies made as his cock slammed into her.

Seth reached down to rub her clit. She threw her head back and whined as another orgasm grew inside her. Her pussy clenched around Seth's cock.

“Ah, yes, that's it,” he groaned. “You're damn close, aren't you, princess?”

“Yes, so close, oh, god, please...” She lifted her arms up and grabbed the top of the lounge chair, giving herself more support. Her tits jiggling each time Seth thrust into her. “Fuck me harder, Seth, please, oh....please, fuck me hard...”

Seth quickened his pace. “You keep talking like that I won't last much longer.”

“I learned it from you,” she said, smiling. “I learned all of this from you.”

He groaned and bent down to kiss her. She held him there for a moment, looking into his dark eyes. “I don't want anyone else but you, Seth Gecko. I'm your girl.” 

“You're my girl,” he said with a confident grin. 

She nodded and kissed him again. If he was still concerned about her running away with a college boy, that worry was long gone.

He returned his attention to rubbing her clit and thrusting urgently inside her. If wouldn't surprise Kate if the entire hotel—hell, the entire city—could hear their moans or their bodies slapping together. She didn't care; all she wanted was to come with Seth, and they were both close to sending each other over the edge.

A few more thrusts and Kate cried out Seth's name. He followed soon after with a shudder, his hot cum spilling inside her pussy and thighs. With a shout, he collapsed on top of her. She caught him, pressing their warm, slick bodies together. They didn't move for a moment, content with just laying in each others' arms. 

Then, Seth's cell phone rang.

**

After meeting culebra lords like Malvado and Oculto, getting shot, going through hell, and surviving Amaru, Kate didn't think anything could frighten her anymore, but as she, Seth, and Richie stood before Lorenzo Rossi, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the man. From what she knew, the mob boss ran a criminal syndicate that stretched from Los Angeles to New York City. He even held some influence back in Italy. And right now, in this room, he was the man with all the power.

Richie had called Seth an hour ago, saying Rossi was requesting a sit-down, to meet him at the Vesper Bar downstairs. Kate had noticed Seth's hesitation as he put back on his suit and she changed into a long, sleeveless black dress. They were unarmed and meeting a dangerous stranger they didn't know or trust, but when she slipped her arms around him and kissed him, all the tension seemed to vanish. 

Now, she wasn't so sure.

Rossi was dressed immaculately in a midnight blue suit and red tie. His black hair was slicked back, revealing stern brown eyes. He looked like he was in his early-forties, handsome in a classic way; something you could only look at, but not touch. His curious gaze fell on her instantly.

“Henry told me there was a girl,” he said with a hint of an Italian accent. “I didn't realize the Geckos were a trio now.”

“Well, there's a lot you don't know about us,” Richie said.

Rossi lifted a brow. “Abilene, the Labyrinth, Jacknife Jed's, Matanzas. Am I forgetting anything?” He smirked. “Oh, that's right. The bank robberies up and down the entire state of Texas this past year.”

Kate crossed her arms, not impressed.

Rossi's attention returned to her. “You—you're the mystery.”

“Hey.” Seth put a hand in front of Kate. “Are we here to talk business or what?”

“Of course, my apologies.” Rossi gestured to the two guards with him, one of them was holding a briefcase. Their group moved to a booth inside the bar. Mirrored tiles surrounded the area and loud electronic music blasted over the speakers. There were only a handful of other people in the room, most of them sitting at the bar.

The three of them sat across from Rossi, Kate in between Seth and Richie. Rossi's guards waited a few feet away.

A female server with curly red hair and green eyes appeared to take their orders. She scanned the booth, moving her gaze from the three men to Kate.

_One of these things don't look like the other._

“Can I see your ID?” she asked Kate.

Next to her, Seth fidgeted. Kate caught Rossi's amused expression as she reached inside her purse for her Georgia ID.

“That won't be necessary,” Rossi told the server. “We'll have a round of gin and tonics, please.”

“Of course, Mr. Rossi,” the woman said. 

Once they were alone, Rossi got straight to the point. “I need you to steal something.”

“Care to be more specific?” Richie said.

“There's a flash drive sitting in a safe that contains some very important names and account numbers,” Rossi said. “If this information was to, let's say, disappear, it would make a lot of people upset.”

“What kind of names and numbers?” Kate asked.

Rossi flashed her a wolfish grin. “Tell me, bella, do you like working with these two gentlemen?”

“My name's Kate,” she said. “And yes, I do.”

“Kate.” His gaze dropped to the cross she wore around her neck. “It's good to have faith especially in this line of business.” He pulled his own gold chain from under his collar, the cross pendant dangling in between his fingers. 

Seth placed a hand securely on Kate's leg under the table. “I believe she asked you a question.”

Rossi leaned back in his seat. “It's a collection of arms dealers and their bank accounts.”

“And you want this list,” Richie said.

Rossi chuckled. “Oh, Mr. Gecko, I already have it.”

Kate glanced at Seth and Richie, both their faces filled with confusion. Then, it clicked for her. She looked back at Rossi. “You want us to steal the list from you?”

He pointed at her. “Not only are you beautiful, you're smart.”

Seth curled his fingers around her knee. She placed her own on top of his. The last thing she wanted was his hand to turn into a fist and for that fist to fly into Rossi's face.

The server returned with their drinks, setting the glasses in front of each of them.

“Put it on my tab,” Rossi told her. 

“Of course, Mr. Rossi,” the server said before leaving.

The mobster turned back to them. “Where were we?”

“I think you were asking us to steal something from you,” Richie said.

“Yes, that's it.” Rossi motioned at the guard holding the suitcase. The man set the case down on the table. “You see, I need this list to disappear and I need to make it look like I was betrayed by someone on that list.”

“You want to start a war?” Seth asked.

“The war already started,” Rossi said, flipping the numbers on the briefcase's combination lock. “I'm just setting the next act in motion, well, with your help, of course. And who better to ask but the notorious Gecko brothers—” He glanced at Kate. “—my apologies, bella, who better to ask but the notorious Gecko gang to break into my safe and steal that flash drive?”

“Well, here's the problem, Marlon. This is your war, not ours,” Seth asked. “How do we know it won't get traced back to us?”

“I have many people on my payroll that will make sure our secret is safe,” Rossi said. “Everything you need is in this briefcase. The layout of my home, the location of my safe, my security system, what to do with the flash drive when you have it...and of course, a down payment.” He turned the case toward them.

Slowly, Richie opened the case. Kate couldn't believe what she saw. Inside was a packet of print-outs sitting on top of a lot of cash. 

“Ten grand now, and another twenty when you turn in the flash drive,” Rossi said. “What do you say?”

Richie looked from Kate to Seth, his blue eyes electric. Under the table, Seth squeezed her hand.

“I say,” Kate waited until Rossi was looking at her, “we have a deal.”

He lifted his glass. “Well, let's drink to that.”

The three of them toasted with Rossi. Kate took a sip of her glass, the gin leaving a bitter taste on her tongue. She took a longer drink, finishing it one gulp. 

Rossi laughed. “When in Vegas...” He chugged his drink down too. 

“When are we supposed to do this job?” Seth asked.

“I'll be out of the country in two weeks,” Rossi said. “But you didn't hear that from me.”

Kate tilted her head. Another trip to Vegas? 

“In the meantime, enjoy your stay. I'll have Henry pick you up tomorrow evening and take you back to the airport.” Rossi stood with his hand extended. “It was a pleasure meeting you all.” He shook Seth's and Richie's hands, but when he took Kate's, he bowed to kiss her knuckles. “Ciao, bella.”

He turned toward the bar and nodded at the server who returned with a very expensive looking bottle of wine. 

“On the house,” he said as the server set the bottle down in front of Kate.

With that, Rossi and his guards left the bar. The three of them stared at the briefcase full of money.

“What the hell just happened?” Seth said.

Kate wrapped her hands around the wine bottle. Dom Perignon. 2006. “I think we work for the mob now.”

“Shit.” Seth shook his head and finished his gin and tonic. 

“Well, you heard what he said.” Richie stood, holding the briefcase. “When in Vegas...”

“Richie, what are you doing?” Seth asked.

“Why wait for the other twenty grand to come to us?” He headed toward the hotel's casino without waiting for them.

“Shit,” Seth said again. “Come on, before he blows it all.” He grabbed Kate's hand and they followed Richie to the floor.

**

It was almost three in the morning when Kate decided it was time to go to bed.

“Stay for one more game. You're my good luck charm,” Seth said, as they stood around the roulette table. Richie, meanwhile, had planted himself in front of a game of Blackjack.

“Your good luck charm needs to sleep.” She kissed his cheek. “Have fun.” Holding the wine bottle, she headed toward the elevator, but paused outside the Vesper Bar. She looked at the wine. Why shouldn't she have some fun too? 

She spotted the red-headed server inside and waved her down. 

“I was wondering if I could borrow a wine opener,” she said, holding up the bottle. “Don't want this to go to waste.”

“Of course.” The server raced behind the counter and returned with the opener. “Keep it. It's yours.”

“Thanks.” Kate flashed her a smile and skipped out of the bar.

In her hotel room, she turned on the lights and took off her black heels. The balcony door was opened a crack, sending a cool chill throughout the room. She popped open the wine bottle and took a swig. Light floral and fruity tastes danced on her tongue. She took another drink before setting the bottle down on the desk. Drawn to the night sky, she stepped out to the balcony again. The city was still lit up, but it was quieter now below. In the morning, she was going to make Seth take her to all the sights; she didn't care if he hated the idea. 

She turned her gaze up to the stars, searching for the moon, but the clouds were hiding it. Absently, she traced the scars on her wrists. They were faint enough now that the naked eye couldn't see it, but she knew they were there. She reached up to touch the cross hanging around her neck. If a man like Rossi could have faith, then so could she.

As she turned to go back inside, she glanced at the lounge chair in the corner, recalling the feeling of Seth's mouth in between her legs and his cock buried in her pussy. She almost wished she had dragged him back to the room with her. 

She closed the balcony door behind her and went inside to find her make-up bag. In the bathroom, she used a wipe to remove the black eyeliner and mascara from her eyes. After this long day and night, she couldn't wait to get to bed.

A moment later, she heard the hotel door open and close.

“Seth?” she called out.

“Yeah, it's me.”

She peeked out the bathroom to find him drinking from the open wine bottle. His blazer was draped over the chair and Rossi's briefcase sat on the desk.

“Damn, that's good,” he said, staring at the bottle. “Those mob bosses sure know their wine.”

“What are you doing back so soon?” She stepped back into the bathroom to finish taking off her make-up.

He followed her in, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. He spoke to her reflection in the mirror. “I figured Richie was doing a hell of a lot better job than me out there, plus I lost all my money after you left,” he said with a shrug. “And I kept thinking how lonely you were going to be up here all by yourself.”

She smiled. “Aw, you came to keep me company?”

“Yeah.” He nuzzled his face into her neck and she giggled.

Once her face was bare, they walked out of the bathroom together. She picked up the wine again and took a drink. “So, what do you really think about this job?”

“I think Rossi needs us more than we need him,” Seth said.

“Can we trust him?”

“Hell, no, but I trust two people in this world, and that's you and my brother,” he said. “If the three of us do this job together, that's good enough for me. By the way, you did good down there, showing him who's boss.”

“What can I say? I have a good teacher.” 

Smiling, she drank more of the wine. Her head was buzzing as she set the bottle on the desk and moved to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss. He responded with a softer one; she loved the way his scruff scratched her skin. They spent the next few minutes just holding and kissing each other. She ran her hands over his chest and across his back while Seth tugged on her hair causing her to whimper his name. When they pulled away, she rose to her tip-toes, pressing herself closer to him. The heat rolled off their bodies. 

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek. “You still tired?” 

She shook her head. All thoughts of sleep vanished as soon as she saw Seth in the room.

“Yeah, me neither.” He kissed her again. “How about you take off your dress?”

She stepped back to slide the side zipper down. The black garment fell to the floor, revealing her lacy black bra and matching panties. As she reached behind her back to undo her top, Seth lifted his hand.

“Not yet,” he said.

She dropped her arms to her sides as Seth tugged the black tie loose from around his neck. Her pussy clenched knowing what he wanted and knowing that she wanted it too. She held out her wrists for him.

Gently, he wrapped the tie around them. “Okay?”

“You can do it tighter,” she said. “I trust you.”

His breathing became shallow as he bound her wrists together, finishing with a secure knot. When he was done, he unbuckled his pants and shoved them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Kate's mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock. 

“You wanna suck it?” Seth asked in a hoarse whisper. 

She nodded.

“Then, say it.”

“I—I want to taste you, Seth.” She resisted the urge to reach inside her drenched panties and rub her pulsating pussy. “Please, can I suck your big cock?”

He grabbed his dick in his hands. “You know what to do.”

She got on her knees and opened her mouth, her wrists folded in front of her like she was kneeling at an altar.

“Wider,” Seth said, stroking himself.

She tilted her head back, opening her mouth as wide as she could. 

“Yes, that's it, baby girl.” With his left hand, Seth grabbed the back of her head, and with his right, he guided his cock in between her lips. She moaned as soon as his salty pre-cum dripped onto her tongue. Lifting her bound wrists, she took his cock into her small hands and started to lick his entire length. She breathed in his intoxicating scent, then took his cock into her mouth, sucking him off the way he taught her. 

“Yeah...” Seth grunted, pushing her hair from her face. She looked up at him, his eyes filled with approval. “That's right, baby, you love sucking my cock, don't you?”

She nodded and hummed around his length, her tongue swirling around his balls before licking his tip. 

“Jesus...” He pushed himself all the way in, hitting the back of her throat. She almost gagged, but recovered by breathing through her nose. Her hands fell to her lap as he took control and started to fuck her mouth relentlessly. He kept her head tilted back, thrusting in between her lips with long deep strokes. Her eyes teared up, but she didn't move, didn't want to lose the feeling of his cock stuffed inside her mouth. 

“Oh, fuck!” He pulled out, his cock covered with cum and spit. “You want more?”

Even though her jaw felt used and sore, she nodded.

He cupped her face with his large hands and thrust his cock into her mouth again and again. She moaned loudly each time, her pussy throbbing below her. 

Seth grunted. “Ah, shit, I'm gonna come...” He squeezed his eyes shut and his jaw clenched as he unraveled above her. He jerked his cock out, his cum spraying her chin and on top of her breasts. He leaned back on the desk for support. “Fuck... _fuck_...” He opened his eyes slowly, taking in deep breaths. “Kate?”

“I'm okay.” Still on her knees, she scooped up some of his cum from her chest and licked it off her fingers. Then, she did the same with the cum on her chin, relishing his taste.

Seth watched in awe.“You—you are amazing.” He stepped out of his pants and finally removed the rest of his clothing. Then, he helped her to her feet before kissing her. “I love your gorgeous mouth, love watching you suck me off, you're amazing.” 

“So, I was a good girl?” she said, rubbing herself against him.

He tilted her head back, staring at her face. “You're always a good girl, and good girls get rewarded.” He reached behind her, unclasping her bra and releasing her aching breasts, then he slid her panties down her legs. As he rose, he took his time, kissing her ankles, her knees, her thighs, her pussy. 

She gasped. “Please touch me.”

Standing now, Seth inserted two fingers into her slit. 

“Yes,” she sighed.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her for a few moments before leading her to the bed. “I think you deserve more than that, princess.” He leaned back on the mattress and rested his head against the pillows, positioning Kate on top of him. With her wrists still bound, she braced her hands on his chest, unsure of what he wanted from her.

“Seth?”

“Wanna taste you.”

When he put hands on her ass and nudged her forward, she got the message loud and clear. She slid herself up so she was sitting on his face. She looked down at her parted legs, her bare pussy lined up with Seth's mouth. As soon as he thrust his tongue into her slit, she cried out. She could only prop her clasped hands against the bed frame on the wall to keep her upright. Seth squeezed her ass with both hands and she moaned, rolling her hips against his eager mouth. He added his fingers inside her again and her pussy gushed around them. 

“Yes, yes, yes...” she chanted, riding Seth's face. “So good, ah...so good...Make me come, Seth,” she moaned, bowing her head. “Please, I need to come.”

Seth continued to fuck her with his tongue, alternating with his fingers rubbing her clit in slow circles. It was enough for her to throw her head back and let out a scream as she came hard and fast. She fell over on her side, breathless and sweaty. She closed her eyes as she willed her heart to slow, but her entire body was still humming. She felt Seth's fingers on her arms, and she opened her eyes to watch him slowly untie her wrists. Now free, Seth turned them over and kissed the inside of them. He knew what was there too. 

“I need to be inside you, Kate,” he said softly.

She saw that he was hard again, and even after that intense orgasm, she wanted him just as badly. She rolled over in bed and got on all fours.

“Like that?” Seth asked.

She nodded, lifting her ass into the air. “Is that okay?”

“It's perfect.” He moved behind her, leaving kisses down her spine. “You're perfect.”

She let out a long sigh, pressing her ass against his cock. She needed him again, wanted more of him, all of him—“Ah!” She yelped when his hand smacked her bottom. 

“Still so greedy, huh?” Seth growled. 

“Only because I need to feel your big cock inside me, need you to fuck me hard again.”

“Maybe you're not a good girl after all.”

“No, I am.” She whined. “I'm a good—” She cried out once more as Seth's palm connected with her ass. The sharp pain shooting ripples of pleasure throughout her body. “I'm good!”

“I know, baby girl, I know you are.” He caressed her bottom, soothing the spot where he had slapped her. “You're so good, so strong, so amazing and beautiful. I love you, love you so much.”

“I love you too, Seth.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “Only you make me feel this good.”

“I'm the only one who can touch you like this, aren't I?” He reached under her to rub her pussy, still wet from his mouth.

“Yes...” She sighed and dropped her head. “Only you, Seth...”

He grabbed her waist with his big hands and slowly filled her up from behind. “And I'm the only one who can do this do you, aren't I?” 

“Ah! Yes, Seth, only you, no one else but you. It's yours...all yours.” Kate fell to her elbows, resting her forehead on the mattress. “Please, Seth, I want you so bad.”

He thrust into her with short, quick successions that pierced everything inside her. She mewled, calling out his name. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her upper body up so she was on her hands again. Then, he reached down to her swaying breasts, pinching her nipples. He continued to fuck her, gripping her head back, the sound of their slapping bodies bouncing off the walls. 

“Seth...oh, god...please...I need it...” She was wailing now. “Need you so bad...fuck me...”

“I am, princess.” He dug his fingers into her waist. 

“No, harder, I want it harder.”

He grunted, pushing her face back down on the mattress. She pressed her cheek to the cool sheets, moaning, as Seth pulled her all the way back to him, lifting her ass up higher so he could fuck her deep. His cock filling her pussy and stretching her while his balls smacked against her ass. 

“God, yes, Seth, like that, don't stop...” She closed her eyes, clutching the sheets on both sides of her head, as he drove in and out her.

“Not a chance, baby,” Seth groaned. “Not when I've got my cock shoved up your hot pussy.”

Kate cried out, probably loud enough to wake the people in the next room. She turned her head to scream into the mattress as her orgasm overcame her. Seth was still pumping into her, but once she came, his movements slowed. She hummed in encouragement, clenching her walls around his cock. 

“You gonna come again?” Seth said, running his hands down her back. “Gonna come with me this time?”

She opened her eyes and gave him a lazy nod. 

“That's why you're my girl.” He rocked his hips, sliding his cock halfway out before thrusting into her again. “We're partners. A team. You and me, Kate, it's always gonna be you and me.” 

“Always,” she sighed as her entire body trembled. 

“My girl, my good girl.” He slammed into her and Kate let out a loud moan. She rubbed her clit, searching for her release with Seth. 

“That's it, princess,” he said. “Come on...come on...”

Soon, Kate was sobbing his name, and Seth was coming hard inside her. When he pulled his cock out of her, his cum splattered on her ass and the back of her legs. She lowered herself to her stomach, limp and breathless. Seth fell beside her, their legs still entangled. She turned over to look at him. Sweat matted his dark hair to his gray temples. He traced her shoulder, then the gold chain around her neck. 

Seth had the done same thing the first time they made love, held her cross in his palm of his hand while he was emptying his cock into her tight pussy. Even though she was no longer that preacher's daughter, she could see the guilt and shame on his face, from whispering filth in her ear, touching her body with his murderous hands, teaching her how to beg for his cock, and especially for taking her virginity, but he hadn't stolen anything—she had given herself to him. She had wanted him then just as much as she wanted him now. He thought he had ruined her when the truth was he had saved her. She liked to think that she had saved him too.

“Hey,” she said, stroking his prickly jawline. 

Seth let go of her cross and reached over to delicately touch her face as well; she automatically leaned into him. He lifted his gaze to her eyes, his expression filled with the same strength and vulnerability he had shown her when they were standing outside the entrance to Xibalba. In this moment, her heart was so full, she thought it might burst. 

“I love you,” she mouthed.

He gave her a slow, sexy smile. “You too, princess.”

**

Winning twenty grand from playing Blackjack had made Richie very hungry. Kate watched in amazement as he shoveled the scrambled eggs and bacon into his mouth with a fork. She glanced at Seth, who was sitting next to her in the restaurant booth. He shrugged like this was normal for him.

“Uh, Richie?” she said.

His fork paused.

“Have you...” she lowered her voice... “fed?” Kate knew he had packed a couple of blood bags for the trip.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Haven't made it back up to my room yet, so as you can see, I'm starving.” 

“Serves him right for staying out all night,” Seth said, sipping his coffee. 

Richie scoffed. “Right, and like you two decided to turn in early?”

Kate's cheeks warmed, thinking about all the things she and Seth had been doing a few hours ago. 

“Whatever,” Seth said. “When's Henry picking us up again?”

“Seven,” Richie said, downing his Bloody Mary. He smacked his lips when he finished. “You guys gonna explore the Strip?”

Kate bumped her shoulder against Seth's. “We're gonna go ride the roller coaster at New York New York.”

He let out an unenthusiastic grunt.

“Awesome," Richie said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “As much as I want to work on my tan, I'll be catching up on my beauty sleep instead.”

“Don't forget to eat something,” Kate added.

Richie grinned. “Well, if you insist....”

“She meant the blood bags, you idiot,” Seth said.

“You're no fun.” Richie pulled out his wallet and tossed two twenties on the table. “I got breakfast.” Then, he slid another twenty toward Kate. “Wish I could join you, but have a strawberry daiquiri on me, okay?” He slid out of the booth and kissed the top of Kate's head.

“Bye, Richie,” she said.

“Call me when you guys get back.” Then, he walked out of the restaurant.

With a sigh, Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You really gonna make me ride a roller coaster?”

She poked his side. “That's right.”

“You know, there are other rides you can go on,” he said, kissing the side of her neck.

She rolled her eyes. “Just for that, you're taking me to Madame Tussauds too.”

Seth quickly sat up. “Is that the place with the creepy wax figures?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Here's a better idea,” Seth said. “How about I take you shopping instead?”

She dropped her hand under the table, and Seth's mouth dropped open as she cupped his bulge.

Smiling the sweetest smile, she said, “Only if you promise to buy me a new pink dress.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Tres Geckos return to Sin City to complete Rossi's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about sequels: they're bigger, badder, and better! Enjoy part 2--now with more smut and dirrty talk!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

_Two weeks later..._

Kate stumbled up the brick driveway, cursing the incline and the strain it was causing on her legs. It was already bad enough her attire included only Converse hightops, a short jean skirt, and a white crop top with the words I LOVE VEGAS in red letters across her chest, but now she was sweaty and out of breath. When she made it to the top of the hill, a man in a black suit approached her from the security booth in front of the gate. He was bald, muscular, and most likely packing a gun underneath his jacket.

“Hi,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “My car ran out of gas down the hill and my phone is dead. Can I use yours to call a tow truck or something?”

“What are you doing all by yourself out here?” He looked behind her as if he was waiting for more people to appear, but Kate moved in front of him.

“I was on my way to meet some friends at a party,” she said, smacking her forehead. “Stupid me. I must have made a wrong turn and ended up here.”

“Well, isn't it your lucky day?” the guard said, his gaze scanning her body.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She batted her eyelashes. “So, can I use your phone?”

“Depends,” he said. “How are you going to thank me later?”

Her skin crawled, but she forced a smile and said, “I can think of a few things.”

He grinned and headed back to the booth.

As Kate followed, she looked up at the iron gate surrounding the front lawn. It had to be over eight feet tall. Several cameras were fixed on top of the wall.

“Whoever lives here must be really important,” she said.

“Ever heard of Lorenzo Rossi?” the guard asked.

_The mobster who had hired her and Seth and Richie to break into his own house?_

Instead, she shook her head. “Is he a bad man?”

The guard turned back to her and stared at the letters on her chest. “You're in Vegas. Everyone is bad here.”

She froze when the guard stepped forward. He ran his hand down her arm before resting it on her bare waist. It took all her strength not to punch him. 

“Well, I don't think you're so bad,” she said, staying in character. “Now, can you show me where your phone is?”

He chuckled, and Kate didn't even want to know what kind of sick thoughts were going through his head right now. When the guard opened the door to the booth, he was greeted with the barrel of a gun. Automatically, he reached under his jacket.

“I wouldn't do that if I was you.” Richie walked out with his pistol still aimed at him.

Seth emerged from around the booth and pressed his Beretta to the guard's temple. A real smile spread on her face as she moved to Seth's side. 

The guard slowly raised his hands, his hardened gaze shifting to her. “You bitch.”

“Did he touch you?” Seth asked Kate.

She glared at the guard. “Yes.”

Without giving it a second thought, Seth pulled the trigger, the silencer muffling the blast as the bullet went through the guard's head. 

Kate's breathing hitched as his body collapsed to the ground. Although she hadn't fired the gun, she was just as responsible as Seth for ending that man's life. It wasn't the first time watching him kill, but each death she witnessed reminded her that she was a criminal now. 

_“You're in Vegas. Everyone is bad here.”_

But when Seth wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she forgot about the guard and remembered the good standing in front of her.

“You okay?” he asked, looking at her face.

She nodded. “Yeah, I'm okay.”

Seth turned his attention to Richie. “Did you get it?”

Richie held up the security card; he was still staring at the dead guard, where a pool of blood was forming under his bald head.

Seth tucked his gun into his shoulder holster calmly. “You heard Rossi. There has be collateral damage. The break-in has to look as real as possible.”

“Well, in that case.” Richie fired his own weapon twice into the guard's chest.

“Jesus Christ, Richard,” Seth muttered.

“He touched Kate,” Richie said with a shrug. 

She sighed. “It's fine, guys, seriously. Can we just go do the job now?”

Richie's eyes gleamed behind his glasses. “Let's go steal a flash drive.” 

He reached into the bag he had brought with him and handed Kate a pair of leather gloves. He and Seth were already wearing theirs. As she put them on, Richie stepped back into the booth and pushed the button for the gate to open. Slowly, the iron doors parted. 

As they walked through to the other side, Kate glanced up at the cameras again, knowing Richie had already disconnected the feed before the creepy guard even spotted her walking up the driveway. They had spent the last two weeks preparing for the job and planning their break-in. Richie focused on learning Rossi's safe and Seth on his security detail (most of his guards had traveled with him out of the country) while Kate studied the layout to his home. 

And as his home came into view, Kate couldn't help but stare. It was more like a fortress. She had seen pictures and surveillance footage, but to see it in person took her breath away. So, this was what it was like to have all the money in the world? From what Kate read, Russo's home resided on nearly 44,000 square feet. The property held a recreational building, a tennis court, an Olympic-sized pool, and a garage made for twelve spots. There was a beautiful white archway leading to the front door. Green shrubs without a leaf out of place lined up the brick walkway. Another camera was mounted over the door, also useless thanks to Richie.

Seth held out his hand. “Card.” Richie passed it to him. He slid the card into the slot to the right of the door, and a moment later, a button flashed green. Seth turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

Inside the foyer, a sparkling crystal chandelier hung over their heads. A winding staircase led to the second floor. Valuable oil paintings decorated the walls. There were seven bedrooms and fourteen bathrooms in the massive home. 

But they only needed to get inside one. Russo's study upstairs. When they found the room, the walls were lined with shelves stuffed with books. A large Oriental rug covered the dark wood floors. There was a oak desk, a brown leather couch, and more paintings on the walls. Everything reminded Kate of Russo; you could look, but not touch.

Kate scanned the walls and located the painting of the Virgin Mary praying on her knees. Kate's cross necklace burned under her shirt. 

“There,” she said, pointing at the portrait. 

Seth removed the painting from its place and bingo—there was the metal safe.

Richie reached into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. 

“You got this, right?” Seth said. “Me and Kate are gonna take a look around the house.”

“We're only here to steal the flash drive, brother,” Richie said.

“I know, but it doesn't hurt to explore,” Seth said with his arms out. “I mean, come on, when are we gonna set foot into a place like this again?”

“I don't know if we should leave Richie alone, Seth,” Kate said.

Richie wrapped the stethoscope around his neck. “It's okay. I can concentrate better this way.”

She frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm in, so don't go too far,” he said with a wink.

Seth glanced at his watch. “You got twenty minutes.”

Richie scoffed. “Try ten.”

They shook on it and Richie went to work on cracking the safe. Seth put his hand on Kate's back and guided her out of the study.

The two of them meandered down the hallway. Even the ordinary looking wood tables and vases looked expensive. Kate peeked into the first room. It was one of the seven bedrooms. This one had lush red carpet on the floor and a massive bed with gold sheets and pillows. 

“Too bad we can't try out the bed,” Seth said in her ear.

She blushed. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” He grinned and took her hand leading her to the next room. It was a bathroom with a large tub and and fireplace. Kate shook her head. 

“What?” Seth said. “Don't like the towels?”

“It's just—a fireplace inside a bathroom? Isn't that a bit excessive?”

“You're talking about a man who owns a statue of a black stallion just because he can,” Seth said, gesturing to the piece in the corner.

Kate giggled. “Could you ever live in a place like this?”

“Compared to what?”

“I don't know. A farm house in the middle of Iceland or something.”

Seth pursed his lips together thinking it over. “Are you living with me in both scenarios?”

“Of course.” She grabbed his other hand, swinging them in between their bodies.

“Well, that's all that matter.” He tugged on her hands until their waists connected and her tits were pressed to his chest. His voice dropped. “Show me where that guard touched you.”

Kate lowered her eyes, but Seth lifted her chin.

“Where?” he repeated.

She took his left hand and placed it on her arm.

“Anywhere else?” Seth said, his face blank.

Silently, she moved his gloved hand to her waist, the leather warm on her exposed skin. Unlike the guard, she welcomed Seth's touch, and when his fingers squeezed her waist, she felt the air fill with electricity. A moment frozen in time standing in a mobster's bathroom. She lifted his hand to cup her breast.

“Too bad we can't try out the tub,” she said, licking her lips.

“What a shame,” Seth said, his voice deep with desire. He squeezed her breast and lowered his mouth to kiss her softly. “I'm sorry that bastard touched you. Should have protected you, princess.”

“It was my idea to be the decoy,” Kate said.

“Still,” he sighed. “I should have broken his hand for touching you.”

She lifted her brows. “Seth, you put a bullet in his head.”

“Good point.” He cupped her face. “Did I scare you?”

“Never.” 

This time, Kate initiated the kiss, going for open mouth and tongues. Seth's hands covered her ass, pressing his hard cock to her center. She moaned at the contact.

“When we get back to the hotel,” he panted into her mouth, “I'm gonna eat you right up.”

She hummed in approval, pressing their lips together again. Seth moved his hands to her hair, tugging her head back so his mouth could travel down her neck. His tongue tasted the sensitive spot where her gold chain rested. 

_Forgive me,_ she prayed. _Forgive me because this is what I want._

“Seth,” she sighed.

He lifted his head, his dark eyes soft. 

“I want you to know you always protect me, you always keep me safe.” She hooked her arms around his neck. “You did nothing wrong.”

He nodded, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. Gazing into his eyes, she knew he believed her.

Their quiet moment was interrupted by Seth's cell phone buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the text. “Richie did it, son of a bitch.”

Kate smiled. “Well, he should be happy. That only took him, what? Eight minutes?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Don't encourage him.” 

**

On their second trip to Vegas, the three of them decided to stay at the Bellagio. It was almost midnight when they made it back to the hotel. Kate and Seth left Richie down at the casino and made their way to their room. They decided to splurge and get a penthouse suite with an amazing view of the Strip and fountain. Kate also loved having more space: there was a large bedroom with a king-sized bed, a bathroom with a whirlpool tub, an adjoining living and dining room, and a mini-bar. 

Inside their room, Seth slipped the flash drive in a black pouch and locked it up in the safe before texting Rossi on a secure line that they had been successful in retrieving it.

“Now what?” Kate asked as they stood in the area between the living and dining room.

“We wait to hear back,” Seth said, removing his suit jacket and draping it over one of the chairs around the dining table.

Kate hooked her fingers through the loops of the jean skirt. “Well, what should we do in the meantime?” 

Seth was already advancing toward her. “How about I eat you up now?”

Her heartbeat accelerated as Seth gathered her into his arms, taking her breath away in one kiss. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes in a daze.

“Get on the table,” he said.

She was light-headed, almost giddy with anticipation, as she lifted herself up on the wooden table.

“Now what?” she asked again. 

He walked in between the space of her open legs, his intense gaze trained on her face. She didn't dare look away, not even when she felt his hands move under her skirt. She struggled to keep her breathing steady as he tugged on the elastic band of her panties, sliding the pink garment down her legs and over her hightops.

Seth smiled at her drenched panties. “Already so wet for me.”

“I'm always wet for you, Seth,” she said, wrapping her legs around him. “I can't help it.”

He dropped her underwear and placed his soft hands on her legs, keeping them spread. “Why? Because you're always thinking about my cock?”

She nodded. “It's so big and it feels so good when you're fucking my pussy.”

“What about my mouth?” He nipped at her chin and her lips. “Do you get wet when I do this to you?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

He grinned and slipped his hand under her skirt again, this time, brushing his thumb against her slit. “Can you show me how wet you are, baby girl?”

She nodded, capturing his mouth with hers before he stepped away. Slowly, she reclined on the table, and with her hands behind her knees, she spread her legs and lifted them in the air. She could feel her juices dripping from her naked pussy, could smell how badly she wanted Seth.

“Is this wet enough?” she said.

“Fuck, Kate, you're perfect,” Seth groaned. “Look at you. So beautiful. Your pretty pussy just begging for me to taste it.”

“Yes, please, do it.”

“All right, baby girl, but keep your legs open for me.” He leaned over the table. Pushing her skirt up her waist, he dipped his head in between her thighs, the scruff on his face thorny against her smooth skin, and his breath hot on her pussy. “So, so pretty.” Then, he licked her slit in one long stroke.

“Seth!” she cried out.

“Love when you scream my name, I want you to do it again.” He licked her once more and she moaned. Her body trembled, causing Seth to lift his head. “You gotta keep your legs up so I can finish eating you. You wanna come, don't you?”

“God, yes.” She pushed her knees to her chest, keeping her spread legs elevated. Even though she was still wearing her clothes and shoes, she felt as though she was lying naked in front of Seth. 

He groaned again at the sight of her spread out on the table. “You have no idea, do you? No idea what you do to me.”

“Make me come, Seth,” she moaned. “Fuck me with your tongue, please...”

“I will, sweetheart, then I'm gonna fuck you with my cock.”

She moaned louder, imagining how both of them were going to feel inside her. “I want it...I want your tongue...I want your cock...”

He chuckled. “My baby girl is still so greedy, huh?”

“Only when it comes to you.” She spread her legs more, her soaked pussy throbbing. “See how bad I want you, Seth? See how wet I am?”

“I see, baby, I see.” Then, he lowered his face to kiss her slit. She gasped, digging her nails into the flesh behind her knees. She struggled to hold her legs up as his tongue plunged into her repeatedly.

“Seth...oh, god...ohhh...fuck...fuck me...fuck me....” She didn't recognize her own strangled voice, only focused on keeping her legs open so Seth could continue eating her pussy. Soon, she was crying out his name; her entire body felt like it had been hit by a tidal wave. Wrung out, she finally let go of her knees, dropping her legs so they dangled off the table. 

Seth was still standing over her, his mouth and chin shiny covered with her juices. His face darkened, telling her he wasn't done with her yet. He placed his hand in between her legs, teasing her folds, slipping in one finger, then two, three. 

“Yes,” she moaned as his fingers stretched her. 

Silently, he pumped them in and out, content with just watching her respond to his fingers fucking her. She whimpered each time they left her, then cried out when they entered her again. She was on the brink of losing herself again when he pulled his hand away. 

Everything spun as Seth grabbed her from the table. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he took a few steps, moving them into the living room. She was kissing him, tasting herself on his lips, as he gently placed her on her feet on the white carpet, her jean skirt falling and covering her. They continued kissing, their bodies and lips locked as one. It seemed like Seth couldn't stop eating her up.

When they finally came up for air, he looked into her eyes. “Do you want my cock now, Kate?” Despite the directness of the question, his voice was gentle. 

Still weak from his tongue and fingers, she could only nod.

He moved from her and undressed, removing his shirt and pushing his pants and boxers to the floor. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his thick cock jutting out from in between his thighs. He took a seat in the middle of the couch, leaning back against the gray cushions. With his left hand, he started to stroke himself, his gaze fixed on Kate standing before him.

“Take off shirt,” he said in the same gentle tone. “Let me see your pretty tits.”

His request sent a welcomed shiver throughout her body. She grabbed the bottom of her Vegas crop top and lifted it over her head, revealing a pink lacy see-through bra underneath.

“Did I buy you that?” Seth asked.

“Yes, last time we were in the Vegas,” she said.

“Looks good on you.”

“Thanks.”

“Take it off.”

A pool of liquid gathered in between her legs as she realized Seth was conducting his own private strip show with her. She reached behind her back and unclasped the pink bra. Slowly, she slipped the straps off her shoulders before letting the garment fall. 

Seth stared at her half-naked body, his left hand still leisurely pumping his cock. 

“Now what?” she asked, keeping the game going.

“Touch your tits, play with them.” His voice strained now.

“Like this?” She lifted her breasts up, then squeezed them together, her thumbs sweeping over her hard nipples. In high school, she used to feel insecure about the size of her breasts. While the other girls were filling out their bras, Kate was stuck in a B cup, but after being with Seth and experiencing the way he licked and sucked on her tits like she was made of sugar, she learned to love them just as much as he did.

“Pinch them,” Seth instructed from the couch.

She rolled her nipples in between her fingers. Biting her lip, she tugged on them, twisting them hard enough that the sensations sent currents of pleasure through her system. Her head dropped forward, her hair falling into her eyes. “Ah, fuck, Seth...Seth...” She squeezed her right breast as she continued to twist her left nipple. 

“You're such a good girl,” he said. 

She lifted her gaze to find him holding his cock, the pre-cum dripping from his tip. Massaging her breasts, her body hummed with electricity.

“Such a good listener and learner,” he continued.

“It's because I have a good teacher.”

He moaned at her response. “Take off your skirt now.”

_Finally..._

Smiling, she shimmered out of her jean skirt, letting it fall to her ankles. Now naked expect for her hightops, she stepped out of the skirt, waiting for Seth's next direction. But he only stared at her like he was looking inside a vault filled with bags full of money. 

“Your pussy's soaked again, isn't it?” he said.

“I told you,” she pouted, “I want your tongue and your cock.”

Seth patted his lap. “Well, hop on, princess.”

Kate kept her sneakers on as she moved to the couch to straddle him. She rubbed the outside of her pussy against his length, causing them both to moan. Then, she did it again, coating his cock with her juices. 

Seth grabbed a handful of her hair. “I thought you wanted to fuck.”

She smiled, baring her teeth. “Can't I play first?”

With a smirk, he released his grip. She took that a yes and continued grinding against him, teasing his cock with the wetness of her pussy and pushing her breasts against his chest. As she did that, she lowered her mouth and bit down on his right earlobe.

Seth groaned. “Ah, shit...” 

She smiled at his reaction. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was causing him to unravel. 

With her mouth still at his ear, she whispered, “I wanted you to kill that guard.”

Seth pulled away to look at her face. He showed no surprise or shock at her confession.

“I was so angry,” she said. “If it wasn't me, it would have been some other girl he was touching, so I'm glad he's dead.”

She saw his gaze drop to the cross hanging in between the swell of her breasts. Before he could let the guilt consume him, she pressed the tip of her nose against his and reminded him again, “You did nothing wrong.”

“How can you say that?” Seth said softly.

She reached in between their bodies and took his hard cock into her hand. “Because I'm safe here...with you.” Then, she aligned him at her entrance. No more teasing. She sank down, taking him inch by inch, slowly accommodating to his size, until his entire length was inside her. 

Now she felt whole, complete. 

“Kate.” The vulnerable and honest way he was looking up at her filled her heart with joy, not sadness. 

Without breaking eye contact with him, she started to move, the juices from her pussy helping her glide up and down on his cock. He cupped her ass urging her to fuck him faster, but she purposely moved slowly on top of him, wanting to savor the intoxicating feeling of his cock sliding in and out. 

Gently, she traced his face, moving her fingers across his damp forehead, his long eyelashes, then his cheek and his soft lips. When she touched him like this, she remembered the intimate memories of tasting Seth's soul. He had only asked her about that night once.

_“What did you see?”_

_“I didn't see anything,” she told him. “I felt something.”_

She didn't know it at the time, but it was love and hope and faith and trust and everything good in this world. That was when she knew this beautiful man loved her, that he belonged to her. Tonight he had killed for her, and he would it again to anyone who wanted to hurt her because he had made a vow to always protect her.

_Safe here with you._

“Fuck me, Seth.” She covered his face with kisses. “Please, I need you to come inside me now.”

Without wasting another second, he rolled her over to her back on the couch. He raised her right leg over his shoulder while her left one hung off the couch. He thrust into her hard, causing her to scream. 

“Yes!” Kate ran her hands over his naked chest and his muscles, his skin covered with a sheen of perspiration. She needed to feel more of Seth, needed to feel his skin on her.

“You feel so good,” she murmured. “Your body, your cock, everything, Seth, everything about you is so good.”

He reached down to touch her face. “You too, baby girl. Love the everything about you.”

“I love you, Seth.” She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand.

“Love you too.” He brought her up to properly kiss her. A messy one filled with tongue, teeth, and spit.

Breathless and with her entire body on fire, she fell back against the couch cushions again. After that, Seth's tempo quickened. He slid his cock partially out of her before slamming into her again...and again..and again. Each time, she affirmed him with a loud moan, and her walls clenched around his cock. 

Suddenly, he withdrew from her. 

Her eyes widened. “Don't stop!”

“I need to fuck you harder, baby girl.” Grabbing her ankles, he pushed both of her legs up over her head, bending her small body in half. Her hightops in the air, and her ass off the couch. She whimpered at the brand new position.

“Do you like this?” Seth asked. 

Lying on her back like this, she felt more raw, more open and exposed, ready for him to do whatever he wanted to her.

“I love it,” she sighed.

He smirked. “I knew you would.”

He rose to his knees, and when he plunged into her this time from the new angle, his cock slid in deep hitting her sweet spot instantly. 

“Seth!”

But he didn't stop fucking her, didn't let go of her legs, only took from her like the thief he was—and she loved it because she was just as greedy. 

“Please make me come again, Seth.” She held on to his arms as he pounded her into the couch. “Please, please...ohhh...I want more of your big cock...I want it so bad...”

Seth's thrusts became more demanding, and she cried out his name again. 

“I'm coming,” she gasped.

He groaned with her. “Me too, baby.”

“Do it, Seth. Come inside me now.”

“Shit, Kate—”

With one more thrust, a warm rush filled her pussy. Seth finally lowered her legs back to the couch, and as he pulled his cock out of her, cum was still leaking out of him. Using his right hand, he finished off on her stomach, white ribbons streaming across her pale skin. 

She scooped some of it up and and licked it off her finger, swallowing his familiar salty taste. “Good boy.” It was always good girl, not good boy, but if Seth could try something new, so could she. She glanced at his face to see his reaction, and the only thing she saw was love and affection.

**

Eventually, they made it to the bed that night. Kate fell asleep with her head on Seth's chest, her body pleasantly sore and used. When she opened her eyes again, the morning light was shining through the window. She was still settled against Seth's side, his arm still wrapped around her and his eyes still closed.

She took the time to study him in the soft light. Seth often praised and worshiped her body with his words and touch, but she also felt thankful for him. That he was the first man to touch her pussy and tits, the first one to taste her, the first cock she ever sucked, the first man to fuck her, the first man to make love to her. He had been so patient with her after everything that had happened with Amaru. It took her awhile to feel safe in her own body again, and that was mostly due to Seth's help. It started small like with his hand on her back, then before she knew it she was sharing her bed with him. He taught her to understand and appreciate her body again, to reclaim it, and to open herself up especially to him. Her body wasn't a weapon; it was an instrument of love.

Smiling, she touched the prickly stubble on his jaw before sliding it down his neck and his broad shoulders, over his tattoo, then down to his chest. She pushed the blanket off his body and she leaned back to appreciate his body. The hard muscles, the glow of his tan skin, the trail of dark hair that started at his belly button and led to his big cock resting on his thigh. She licked her lips at the sight.

Kate looked up at Seth's sleeping face as a mischievous thought filled her mind. She lowered his mouth to his chest, her tongue flicking out to his nipple. He stirred slightly. When she bit down on it, his eyes flew open.

“Kate?” He rubbed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

She kissed his chest. “Do you want me to stop?”

He threaded his fingers through her hair. “Now that I'm wide awake, keep going.”

Well, if he said so.

Kate climbed on top of Seth with her back facing him. She took his cock with both hands and began to stroke him.

“Oh, fuck,” Seth gasped behind her.

She pumped his cock a few more times as it became hard. Then, she replaced her hands with her mouth, teasing his tip with her tongue. Seth's body jerked under her. Smiling at his response, she licked the side of his cock, moaning as his masculine taste and and scent filled her senses. When she took him into her mouth, Seth groaned, his hands wrapping around her waist.

“That's it, baby girl, suck my cock,” he said.

With her hand at the base, she bobbed her head up and down, working his cock with her mouth. The taste of him was making her so wet, she had to rub her pussy against him for some friction, her juices smearing his stomach.

“You're doing so good, Kate.” Seth pushed her body down lower, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth, but that wasn't the only thing he wanted. Now her ass was exposed to him. She moaned as he caressed her cheeks. 

“Such a pretty ass.” He ran a finger down her crack and teased her opening. “Haven't fucked you here yet, have I?”

Her stomach clenched as the thought of it excited and scared her. 

“Do you want me to fuck your ass, princess?” He pushed a finger on her opening.

She gasped, his cock popping out of her mouth. “I—I don't know.”

“There's no rush, baby, we can take our time doing this right now, go nice and slow.” He pulled her to him so that her back rested against his chest. They reclined together on the stack of pillows behind them. She lay spread out on top of him, her bent legs still open to receive him. With his left arm under her breasts, he hoisted her up higher on his lap, so he could free his hard cock, now nestled at her pussy. He reached down and rubbed the head of it along her slit.

“Ohhh...Seth...”

Then, he slapped her pussy with his cock.

“Seth!” She squirmed against him. 

He did it again. His big cock slapping her pink pussy. 

She hissed. “Yes, oh, yes...” 

Their chests became synchronized, rising and falling with ragged breaths, as Seth ran his cock up and down her sensitive pussy. He slapped it again with his cock, and she cried out. 

“Ready for me to fuck your tight, little pussy?” he growled into her ear.

“Yes, please!”

He pushed his cock into her, both of them moaning as he filled her completely. She turned her head to kiss him, sucking on his tongue as he began to thrust up into her. His hands went to her tits, squeezing them with his rough hands. Her breathless mewls filled the room.

“God, Kate, when you make those sounds...” Seth dug his fingers into her waist and bounced her on his dick like she weighed nothing. “That's my good girl...so tight...so wet...”

She squeezed her eyes as her body shook in his hold. “Seth!” Her orgasm tearing her apart inside out and causing her to collapse against him.

Before she could recover, Seth pushed her forward on the mattress so she was on all fours. Her eyes widened with surprise. What happened to slow? When she felt him move behind her, she let out a sob. “I don't think I can take anymore, Seth!” 

“You're gonna have to, princess. This is what you get for waking me up with your greedy mouth.”

Kate understood now. Slow was for her. Now, Seth was going do things his way.

She cried out when he pushed his cock into her pussy from behind. He grabbed her hips and drove wildly into her over and over and over. 

“Too much,” she wailed. “It's too much.”

Seth slowed his movements and palmed her ass. “You can take more, baby girl, I know you can. I can feel how much your pussy wants my cock, look at how much you're dripping, you're soaked...”

She moaned. He was right. Despite her sheer exhaustion, she did want more. She reached up to grab the edge of the mattress and she found herself pushing back against him.

“Good...good girl...” He pulled halfway out, then thrust back into her wet center. After that, he resumed his feverish pace. 

_More, more, more, more..._

As Kate sank into the bed, Seth draped his entire body over hers, holding her hands down on the mattress with his own and keeping her in place as he mercilessly fucked her from behind. 

“Ohhh...Seth...I'm so close...”

“Gonna come again?”

She nodded. “Uh-huh.”

“Told ya you were still hungry for my cock.” He gripped both of her wrists with one hand and pulled her arms behind her back. She wailed helplessly as Seth plunged into her pussy deeper and faster. 

“Ah, Seth!”

He grunted behind her. “Take my cock, Kate, take it.”

She lifted her head to let out a scream, coming so hard her vision blurred. She slumped forward with her arms at her side, not knowing when Seth had let go of her wrists. Lacking energy, she could only lay there as Seth kept her hips elevated and continued to pound into her. She listened to his wordless grunts and the sounds of his balls slapping against her ass. Within a few minutes, he came with a shout, his cum flooding her sore pussy. She let out an appreciative moan. That was her good boy. He didn't pull out right away; instead he pressed his heavy weight on top of her, keeping their sweaty bodies joined.

Still, she felt like she was floating. Closing her eyes, she tried to let moment linger. Every time she was with Seth, it felt like a brand new experience. That's why she craved it. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt Seth's lips on her forehead, and she smiled at the sight of him in the soft morning light. That was what had started all of this in the first place.

“Was I too hard?” he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She gave him a lazy smile. “It was perfect.”

“Good.” He kissed her mouth. “Because I intend to fuck your pretty ass before we leave Vegas.”

**

When Kate and Seth finally got out of bed at noon, they saw that Rossi had texted back with his instructions. The contact would be meeting them tonight at the steakhouse located inside their hotel. Deliver the flash drive and they would get their twenty grand.

But when they arrived to dinner with Richie, there was no one waiting for them. 

“Do you think he's playing us?” Seth asked.

Richie scanned the restaurant. “Don't worry, brother, we'll get our money.”

As Richie went to check on their reservation, Seth wrapped his arm around Kate. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks.” She blushed, glancing down at the short strapless red dress he had bought for her today while they were out walking the Strip.

“Are you wearing the black panties I got you too?” he asked, his mouth still at her ear.

She wanted so badly to turn her head and give Seth a passionate kiss, but she only nodded.

“Good.” Seth nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck.

_Good girl._

Her stomach fluttered at the unspoken affirmation, but Seth showed it by taking her hand and squeezing it. 

She was still blushing when Richie returned with a server. “Table's ready,” he said.

After they ordered a bottle of red wine and their food (rib eye steak for the boys and salmon for Kate), they spent the next two hours talking about everything: movies, music, television, the time Seth and Richie came to Vegas and got thrown out of a strip club for using stolen credit cards; Kate laughed so hard at their stories. It started to feel like a real vacation, and she almost forgot about the real reason they were even in that steakhouse.

Until Seth checked his phone and swore under his breath. “Where's that goddamn contact?”

“Listen, _we_ showed up. It's the contact that messed up.” Richie sighed. “I think Rossi would want us to relax and enjoy ourselves.”

“I'd enjoy myself a lot more with twenty grand,” Seth said.

Kate placed her hand on his arm. “Richie's right. We're the ones with the flash drive, remember?”

Seth tilted his head, a small smile spreading on his face. “We're the ones in control.”

“Exactly,” she said, sharing his smile.

“Someone finally gets it. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a beautiful blonde that's been staring at me at the bar all night.” Richie finished his glass of wine before standing.

Kate and Seth turned to the look at the woman sitting alone at the bar, drinking a glass of white wine. She wore a black dress that had a halter top, her golden hair falling loosely over her bare shoulders. On both ears, diamond studs sparkled.

Seth made a sour face. “That Sharon Stone wannabe? Just make sure she's not carrying an ice pick.”

“As long as it's not made of wood,” Richie said, slapping Seth on the back and making his way to the bar. 

Kate smiled, watching Richie gesture to the empty seat next to the blonde. The woman nodded, already leaning into him. Looked like Richie was going to have a fun night.

“What about you?” Seth asked.

She blinked. “What?”

“You ready to get out of here?” he said.

She nodded. “Let's go.”

After Seth paid for dinner, they walked back through the hotel lobby holding hands. It was filled with girls in skimpy dresses and boys in baggy pants and shirts. She could feel the other girls turn their heads to stare at them, more specifically to stare at Seth, probably wondering what she was doing with a man ten years older than her. She didn't care about their jealous looks or judging eyes. She thought about the boys and girls fumbling in some dark hotel room later after the club, the boy's hands tentatively touching the girl's tits, then working his cock into her and coming in a matter of seconds, leaving the unsatisfied girl to finish the job with her own fingers. Meanwhile, she was the one going up to the hotel room with Seth, to the same bed where earlier he had fucked her from behind while holding her down. 

“Sometimes I wonder what you were you like when you were my age,” Kate said as they waited for the elevator. 

Seth shrugged. “Flipping burgers, smoking a lot of pot, getting arrested for stealing dumb shit like CDs and video games, I was a real winner.” He turned to her. “Why? You having any regrets? Wish you were back in Bethel serving the homeless or some shit?”

“Seth...”

“Just let me know,” he said, staring up at the elevator numbers. “Me and Richie can drop you off on our way back home.”

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “Listen to me, I have no regrets...with anything. I'm right where I want to be.”

He sighed, rolling his shoulders back. “I'm sorry. It's just that this Rossi shit is really getting to me.”

“I know.” She ran a finger down his jawline. “But it'll be over soon.”

Kate held his hand as they walked into the elevator and she didn't let go until they were back in their room. She could see how tense Seth was as he took the black pouch with the flash drive out of his pocket and put it into the safe. When he turned back to her, she pushed the red dress down her body. 

Seth's face softened at the sight of her in nothing but her black panties. “Kate...”

She moved to him, determined to make him forget about all the bad things: Rossi, that stupid flash drive, the dead guard—and give him something good. She grabbed his tie, pulling his mouth to hers. Now she could give him that passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Seth to take control. He wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her against the wall, and still kissing her, he slipped his right hand into the front of her satin panties and cupped her mound. She gasped, rising to her tip-toes. 

“Your pussy's so wet for me,” he growled, pushing two blunt fingers in and out of her. He leaned down to capture her right nipple in between his teeth. She cradled his head to her chest, moaning each time his fingers entered her. 

When his fingers slowed, he lifted his head to look at her. “I didn't mean any of that stuff earlier. That was shitty of me. I don't ever want to lose you, Kate, you know that, right?”

“I know.” She arched her back off the wall to kiss him. “And I don't want to lose you either, Seth.”

He bit down gently on her bottom lip, causing her to moan, and without any warning, he grabbed her wrists with his left hand and pinned them over her head.

“Ah, Seth!” 

He fucked her pussy roughly with his fingers. She wriggled against him, loving the fact that Seth was still dressed in his suit and she was pinned helplessly to the wall wearing only the panties he had bought for her. 

Seth gripped her wrists tighter as his fingers worked their way faster in and out of her. Soon, she was standing on her tip-toes, shouting his name, the orgasm rocking her body. Still holding her hands over her head, Seth slipped his drenched fingers out of her pussy and in between her parted lips. With their gazes locked, she licked them clean with her tongue.

“I taste good...” Kate smiled... “Daddy.” 

With a groan, he finally released her hands. He gathered her into his arms to kiss her, reaching around to squeeze her ass. She moaned into his mouth, thinking about his promise. 

_“I intend to fuck your pretty ass before we leave Vegas.”_

“Seth?”

He pulled away to look at her, his hands tangled in her hair. “Yeah, princess?”

“I want to do it.”

His eyes searched her face. “Do what?”

Kate turned around in his arms and placed her hands flat against the wall so she could grind her ass against his cock through his pants. Seth groaned, moving his hands to her waist.

“You sure?” he asked.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and pushed back against him some more. “Show me, Seth. Teach me.”

Once she gave him permission, he stepped back. “Take off your panties.”

Still facing the wall, she slid the black satin down her legs and bent forward, giving Seth an eyeful of her ass and pussy. She thought he might fuck her right there against the wall, but then he spoke again.

“Get on the bed and face the pillows.”

It wasn't until she moved from the wall that she realized how much she was shaking, not from fear, but from excitement. She wanted this, wanted to experience this with Seth, make Seth her first again. She got on all fours on the bed, her juices flowing out of her aching pussy, and she waited.

“Show me that you're a good girl,” Seth said.

“How?”

“Where do you want me to fuck you, Kate?”

Not baby girl. Not princess. Kate.

“Where, Kate?” Seth asked again.

Heat rose to her flushed face. “My ass. I want you to fuck my ass, Seth.”

“Then, be a good girl and show me.”

Now understanding his request, she leaned forward on the bed and reached behind herself to spread her ass cheeks. She heard Seth sharply inhale.

“Your ass is so beautiful, so perfect,” he said.

The mattress sagged as Seth mounted her from behind. She dropped her hands as he touched her ass, gently kneading her cheeks. 

Kate lifted her head to look at him and asked, “Can you...can you put on your gloves?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Look at you, Miss Improvisation.”

“Good teacher, remember?”

He slapped her ass for that and jumped off the bed. He unzipped his duffel bag and took out his leather gloves along with a small tube.

“What's that?” Kate asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Something I picked up earlier while we were out shopping for your panties,” he said, putting on his gloves. 

Fully dressed in his suit and now his gloves, he stalked toward Kate on the bed. Seeing him in that all-black outfit was just as hot as seeing him naked. When he was standing at the edge of the bed, she positioned herself on all fours again. Seth's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back to him, the leather warm on her skin. 

“Is this was what you wanted?” He smacked his hand on her bottom, and she cried out as the leather bit into her. 

“Again,” she sighed. 

He did the same thing to the other cheek.

Kate closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning each time Seth's gloved hand met her ass. 

“You're making me so wet, Seth,” she said.

“I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass first, baby girl.” _Slap._ “Fill your ass with my cum.” _Slap._ “Make you come so hard you're gonna see stars this time.” _Slap._

“Then, do it,” she whined. “What are you waiting for?”

Seth slapped her ass twice for that response. She cried out, twisting the sheets in between her fingers. 

He squeezed her waist. “Want my cock in your pretty ass now?”

“Hmmm....yes....”

She looked over her shoulder to find him removing his gloves. He quickly undressed, his cock so hard that Kate was tempted to wrap her lips around it, but then, he grabbed the tube from the table. 

“This is lubricant,” he explained. “I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt, but this will help.”

“I trust you, Seth.”

His eyes softened and he came over to kiss her. “You still sure about this?”

She nodded, all of a sudden feeling like an inexperienced virgin again. But as she watched Seth squeeze the gel into his hand, she knew there was nothing conventional about what they were about to do. When he touched her ass again, she gasped as he spread the cool lubricant over her opening. She grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets as he slowly worked a finger into her hole. 

“Oh, my god,” she exhaled.

It felt strange, different, but she couldn't deny that it also felt _right._

“Can you take another?” Seth asked.

She wanted to be a good girl, so she nodded.

Seth added a second finger and her entire body trembled. 

“Fuck!” She gulped for air.

“That's it, breathe, let me take care of you.” Seth's fingers slipped in and out of her, and soon enough, it didn't feel strange anymore. 

She wanted to reach in between her legs and rub her clit while Seth's fingers worked her ass, but she wanted his cock more—he had promised. “Please, Seth, fuck me now.” She pushed back against him. “I need you so bad.”

He spread more lubricant on her ass, into the tender opening, and on his cock. “I'm not gonna go slow.”

“I don't want you to.”

He groaned, his heavy hands on her ass. “Baby girl, I don't deserve this.”

“Yes, you do!” She reached around to grab his hands. “Fill me up, fill me up good.”

Seth pushed her hands away. “Don't move.” He rubbed his cock along her backside, starting at her pussy, then up her crack to her opening. She cried out when he slowly pushed his cock inside her ass. When he was halfway in, he pulled out again, then with one hard thrust, he slammed into her.

She whined, fucking him back. “It hurts, Seth, it hurts so good.” The burn. The pain. The pleasure. His cock stretched her and filled her up in an exhilarating new way. She twisted her body around so she could watch Seth's cock penetrate her. Their bodies slick with sweat, and the lubricant providing Seth enough access to fuck her ass as fast as he wanted. 

Their gazes connected, an animalistic current passing through them. Seth pushed her down on the bed, covering her body with hers, his chest pressed against her back as he thrust in and out of her ass. He grabbed her hair, twisting her head around so he could give her a hard kiss. She moaned around his tongue as his cock pierced her again and again. His hand wrapped around her throat, his fingers tangling with the gold cross, and for a second, she thought he might realize the magnitude of their sin and stop. But she knew it was too late; they were too lost in each other. With his hand still around her throat, he fucked her until he came with a shudder. 

Kate was close too, but even with his cum still leaking out of her ass, Seth rolled her over and thrust into her pussy. Her neglected walls clenched around his cock. His hot hands spread her thighs further apart, and she watched his big cock slide in and out of her. They fit so well together, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. She felt it each time he was inside her because she finally knew what it meant to be made for someone. 

Eager to find her release, she lowered her right hand to rub her clit while her left squeezed her breast. Seth was fucking her so deep and so slow, it was like he wanted her to feel each stroke. 

“Oh, god....Seth, please, I need to come...”

“You will, you will...You were such a good girl, letting me come in your ass.”

She smiled proudly at him. “You can come in my pussy now too.”

“Already thinking about it, princess.” 

Seth threw slow out of the window after that, bracing his hands on both sides of her head and pivoting his hips down at her over and over. 

She mewled, holding on to his arms. “Yeah...like that...just like that...ohhh...harder, Seth, fuck me hard, make it hurt like the first time...”

And just like the first time, he clutched her delicate gold cross in his hands. He would always think he wasn't good enough for her, that he was corrupting her, but he was so wrong. Couldn't he see they were one and the same?

“Seth,” she whispered, and when he looked up, she gently took his hand and moved it away from her necklace. Holding his wrist, she wrapped his hand around her throat again. His eyes darkened, but he didn't let go.

_Forgive us because this is what we want._

With his hand squeezing her throat, he didn't hold back as he slammed his cock relentlessly into her weeping pussy. Her tits jiggling with each thrust and her body sliding up and down the mattress with each of his thrusts. 

When she came, with Seth's hand still enclosed around her throat, she let out a loud moan, and tears filled her eyes. Breathlessly, she watched Seth come apart beautifully over her, filling her pussy with his cum. He let go of her neck and quickly sprinkled it with soft kisses, and when he pulled out of her, his white cum seeped out of her slit.

He collapsed in between her legs and cupped her face. “I can't get enough of you, Kate,” his fingers brushing away her tears, “It's like you're in my fucking veins.”

She smiled faintly, thinking about how his blood was flowing through her. “You're in my veins too.”

They spent the next few minutes kissing and touching each other, his hands on her tits and her fingers in his hair. 

“I love you...love you...love...you...” their declarations melding into one voice.

Seth finally moved from her and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When he returned, he was holding a wet hand towel. He turned her to her side, and with the warm cloth, he cleaned his cum from her body. When he finished, he joined her in bed again, wrapping his large frame around her like he was her own personal blanket.

“Thank you,” Kate said.

She could have been referring to a lot, but it was just as simple as that. _Thank you._

Seth didn't ask for her to elaborate though. He just kissed her shoulder and asked, “Was everything okay?”

Laughing, she said, “I think I saw Pluto.” Then, she became quiet. “I like the things you do to me, that you want to try things with me, that you let me try things with you too. You've taught me so much.” She took his hand, looking at how small hers was compared to his, wondering how his fingers could pull a trigger and end a life, yet also make her come and feel alive. “But is there anything I've taught you, Seth?”

He interlaced their fingers, connecting himself to her once again. “That I'm yours,” he said, staring at their hands. Then, he lowered his mouth to kiss her hungrily, claiming her. “And that you're mine.”

**

In the morning, Kate and Seth were awakened by his phone. It was Richie calling.

“Get your ass to my room ASAP,” he said. “The contact's here.”

After they dressed, Seth grabbed the flash drive from the safe and they took the elevator down to meet Richie. But when his door opened, a woman greeted them. It was the blonde from last night, and she was wearing nothing but Richie's button-down shirt.

“Where's Richie?” Seth asked.

“Hey!” His brother appeared at the door. Unlike the woman, he was fully dressed. “Come in, guys.”

The curtains were closed inside, with only a lamp illuminating the room. As they walked in, Kate and Seth didn't look away from the woman, who was staring at them with an amused expression.

“This is Camille,” Richie said, gesturing to the blonde.

She waved. “Bonjour.”

Richie grinned. “She's French.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Seth looked around the room. “Where's—”

“The contact?” Richie said. “You're looking at her.”

The blonde held out her hand and said in a cute French accent, “The flash drive, Mr. Gecko.” 

Now Kate knew why Camille had been smiling secretively at them. 

“You couldn't have asked for it last night at the steakhouse?” Seth asked.

“Lorenzo wanted me to make sure you were telling the truth,” she said.

Seth glared at her. “How do we know you are?”

With a sigh, she walked over to a briefcase on the table and opened it up to reveal rows of hundred dollar bills. And there it was—their score.

“Believe me now?” Camille said.

Seth gladly took the black pouch out of his pocket and handed it over to her. He smiled as he picked up a stack of cash, flipping the crisp bills through his fingers.

Camille did the same to the flash drive, smiling as she dropped it back in the pouch. Then, she unbuttoned Richie's shirt and undressed right in front of them. 

“Oh, um...” Kate dropped her gaze to the carpet.

“It's okay, darling,” Camille said. “We're all friends here.”

Kate looked back up and the blonde was shimmying into her black dress. 

Camille turned her back to Richie so he could tie the strings to her halter top together. Thinking about the things she and Seth did last night, she wondered what Camille and Richie had done in order for them to be so friendly with each other now.

The blonde slipped on her black heels and put the flash drive into her purse. Then, she kissed Richie on the cheek. “Thanks for the fun night, darling.” With a smile, she walked to the door and let herself out.

Kate turned back to Seth and Richie, shaking her head. “What was that?”

“Business,” Richie said with a shrug.

Kate crossed her arms. “Richie, you slept with Rossi's contact.”

He chuckled. “You never heard of mixing business with pleasure?” He elbowed Seth's side. “I thought you guys were better than that.”

Seth scowled. “Shut up, Richard.”

“Lighten up, will you? We just got paid twenty grand!” Richie tossed a stack of the bundled money at Kate. 

She caught the cash, pressing it to her chest. Who knew looking at Benjamin Franklin's face would make her heart skip a beat?

Richie swung one arm over Seth's shoulders, the other around Kate's. “Let's celebrate tonight. Any suggestions?”

Kate's gaze moved from the briefcase full of money to Seth standing on the other side of Richie. “Let's go out, to that strip club you guys got kicked out of.”

Seth tilted his head at her idea, as though he hadn't heard her correctly, but soon, his lips curved into a small smile. 

Richie clapped his hands, also in approval. “So, you do know how to mix business with pleasure,” he said, moving to the briefcase.

She closed the gap between her and Seth and looked up at his adoring face. “I learned a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into a "seth and kate have lots of sex in Vegas" trilogy. No one's complaining, right? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Their last night in Vegas, and of course, there's trouble...and feelings, but mostly trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate couldn't believe it had taken her and Seth this long to try out the whirlpool tub in their hotel room. Maybe it was because they were finally done with Rossi they could actually relax and enjoy their time in Vegas—which was coming to an end tomorrow. And the truth was she wasn't ready to leave this place. She had experienced not only some mindblowing sex with Seth during their second trip to Sin City, but she had never felt more connected and in love with him. What if the high wore off when they returned to Texas and back to their life on the run?

As she sat across from Seth in the tub, she studied his serene face. It made her smile to see Seth so relaxed. His head was tilted back, eyes closed. He had the right idea. It wasn't doing her any good worrying about nothing. Right now, they were far away from their troubles. Right now, she was soaking in warm bubbles with jet streams hitting her lower back and thighs, melting away all the tension. Right now, she wanted to have some fun.

Using her toes, she flicked bathwater into Seth's face. 

“What the—” He opened his eyes, wiping away the water. 

Giggling, she said, “I thought you fell asleep.”

He grabbed her foot. “That wasn't very nice.” With a slight tug, he pulled her toward him. 

She took the hint and slid across the tub to him, the bubbles running down her naked breasts and stomach. She pressed her tits against his hard chest and kissed the tattoo on his wet shoulder.

Seth wrapped his fingers around the nape of her neck, grabbing bare skin since her hair was up in a bun. “Look at how hot you are, princess. You really think I could fall asleep with you all naked and wet in front of me?” 

She tilted her head up, her lips parting as Seth's fingers worked his magic on her neck. 

“You like that?” Seth asked, squeezing gently. 

She nodded.

“What about this?” He slipped his left hand underwater in between her legs, dipping a finger into her soft folds. 

With a whimper, she nodded again.

As he massaged the back of her neck and fucked her pussy with his fingers, he lowered his face to hers, slipping his tongue into her eager mouth. She moaned into his hungry kiss and reached into the water for his cock. Two could play at this game. Her hand wrapped around his large member and stroked him. 

“Kate, Kate...” Seth panted against her mouth. 

They kept their eyes locked on each other as they raced to bring the other to climax. 

When Seth pushed a second finger inside her, she released a loud moan. She needed more, not just his fingers. She tugged on his cock like he had done with her foot and climbed out of the tub. Water droplets raced down her naked body, pink and flushed from the whirlpool and Seth's fingers. She moved in front of the sink counter and laid her hands flat on the surface. She leaned forward, legs spread and ass out, inviting Seth to take her from behind. He was quick to follow her out of the tub, and it was impossible not to stare at the water dripping down the rigid slopes of his body. 

He took a hold of his hard dick. “My fingers weren't good enough for you?” 

She looked at him through the mirror and answered his reflection. “I love your fingers...I just love your cock more.”

Seth chuckled as lowered his mouth to her ear and caressed her bottom with the palm of his hand. “You love my cock inside your little pussy?”

“Yes,” she sighed, pushing back against him. His cock was _right there_. “I love it, I want it, please...”

“All right.” His left hand on her waist kept her still as his right one pushed his cock into her aching center.

Kate whimpered. “Your cock feels so big inside me.”

When he was fully embedded, Seth gripped her waist with both of his hands. “Ready for me to fuck you?” He spoke to her messy reflection: brown strands falling from her bun in soft wisps, and her flustered face contorted with pleasure.

She stared back at him through the mirror, at his eyes dark with desire. “Do it, Seth. Fuck me.”

He accepted her challenge and started to thrust, his cock sliding halfway out before slamming into her again. It was hard enough that she fell forward. Kate cried out, placing her left hand on the counter top and the right one on the mirror for support. Through the glass, she watched her tits jiggle each time Seth thrust into her, the way her face scrunched up each time she moaned, her cross necklace glimmering each time it caught the bathroom light—and she watched Seth watching her watching them. His face was hard and soft at the same time as he fucked her mercilessly. She loved how small she looked with Seth's big, muscular body draped across her back. She felt cherished, protected, safe. 

“Seth,” she gasped as her pussy walls clenched around his cock.

“That's it, baby, come for me.” Knowing she was close only made him drive into her harder and faster. 

“Ohhh...like that...don't stop fucking me...” Moaning, she bent down, rested her elbows on the cool linoleum, and spread her legs further apart. She realized the whirlpool tub had gone silent. The only sounds in the bathroom now came from them: her breathless mewls, Seth's urgent grunts, and the sound of their skin slapping together as his cock and balls slammed into her pussy and ass. It seemed to go on forever, until her orgasm washed over her. She jumped to her tip-toes and cried out. “Ah, Seth!”

He groaned behind her. Even though she felt completely wiped out, she found the strength to lift herself up and turn her head to look at him. He was lost in his ecstasy, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. She twisted her body so she could lean on the counter, and then reached down to grab his left hand, entwining their fingers. “I wanna watch you come on me.” 

At her request, he opened his eyes and emitted a low growl. “Fuck.” He quickened his pace, slamming into her repeatedly. She moaned each time his big cock slid in and out of her. She squeezed his hand, spurring him on. 

“I'm gonna come, baby,” Seth grunted. 

She licked her lips as he pulled his dripping cock out of her. Then, suddenly she dropped to her knees in front of him and opened her mouth. Seth's face flickered with confusion, but it only took a second for him to realize what she was doing, what she wanted from him, and he didn't question it. He pumped his cock, shooting his cum into her waiting mouth. Most of it landed on her tongue, but some splattered on her cheek and chin. Without giving him any warning, she wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue around his length. 

“Oh, fuck, Kate!” He grabbed the back of her head and thrust forward into her mouth. She wrapped her hands behind his thighs as she sucked him off, savoring his taste. His hips lunged again until his cock hit the back of her throat, and his hot cum flooded her mouth. She swallowed every bit until he was finished. He sighed and his fingers began to massage her scalp. Gently, she released him from her mouth and lifted his gaze to him standing over her. His soft face was filled with wonder and amazement. Honestly, she had no idea what came over her. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted to taste his cock and swallow his cum. It was a surprise for both of them. That's what being with Seth felt like each time. She never knew what to expect. 

Seth came down to his knees before her. The softness on his face now spreading to his hazel eyes. Silently, he cupped her face in between his large hands and just looked at her. There was still some of his cum on her face. Using the pad of his thumb, Seth swept some of it from her chin and pushed it in between her lips. She flicked out her tongue to receive it like it was communion. With her gaze on his attentive face, she sucked on his thumb like she had done with his cock, moaning softly around it. Quickly, Seth replaced his thumb with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her, and she raked her nails down his back. He hissed, kissing the breath out of her. 

When they finally pulled away, panting and spent, neither one of them spoke. The air around them was electric, not just from their lovemaking, but from their unspoken bond. Kate could tell she wasn't the only one the trip had changed—and it was still changing them. 

Seth reached behind her to grab a towel from the shelf under the counter. He cleaned her face and in between her legs, taking care of her like he always did. Then, he rose and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to bed. Once they were under the sheets, she tucked herself into his side, content with the quiet. 

**

They remained in bed until late afternoon, ordering room service and watching soap operas. But once the food was gone and the TV was off, their attention returned to each other. 

The open curtains allowed the bright sunlight to stream into their room, washing over their naked bodies. Kate rested on top of Seth's body. Her smooth legs tangled with his hairy ones. With her nipples pressed against his chest and her head on his shoulder, she dragged her fingers along the scruff on his jawline, memorizing each angle on his handsome face. Meanwhile, Seth threaded his fingers through her brown hair, the strands falling down to her shoulders. Touching. Just touching each other. Craving each other in this way. She didn't want to move from this spot, even though Richie had texted from the casino downstairs about getting dinner, but that was still five hours away.

“You know what we should do?” Kate said, lifting her head. 

He ran his hands down her arms. “I have some ideas.”

“A couple's massage,” she said. “I read about it in the hotel's list of amenities.”

Seth's hands stopped moving. “Sorry, did you say a couple's massage?”

“Yeah, it'd be fun, don't think? It can be relaxing like the tub.”

“It wasn't the tub that relaxed me earlier, princess,” he said with a smirk.

She groaned. “Come on. You owe me. I went to the Crazy Horse with you and Richie.”

“As I recall that was your idea to go to the strip club.”

“Fine.” She kissed his chin. “But I did buy you a lap dance.”

Seth smiled. “And I thanked you for that later, didn't I?”

She rolled her eyes, although she had enjoyed the shower sex they had after coming home from the club last night. She pushed herself up until their noses touched. 

“I'll let you come in my ass again,” she said against his mouth.

Seth reached down and grabbed her bottom with both hands. “Sweetheart, if I want that ass, I'll take that ass.”

“Is that so?” She swiftly sat up, turning her back to him to straddle his chest. Her ass was in his face and his cock was in her eyesight. A new position for them, and she had picked it. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, “What are you waiting for, Seth?”

He moaned as he kneaded her ass cheeks with his big hands. As he did that, she tucked her hair behind her ears and lowered her head to lick the length of his cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” Seth trembled underneath her.

She pumped his big cock in between her small hands, enjoying the velvety feel and the way it curved as it became hard inside her palm. She couldn't get enough of his cock, whether it was in her hand, pussy, ass, or mouth. Breathing in his masculine scent, she planted a soft kiss on the smooth head before wrapping her lips around it. The first thing Seth ever taught her (before he even put a gun back in her hand) was how to give him a blowjob. Just three months after Matanzas and she willingly got down on her knees for him.

Below her, Seth slipped two fingers into her throbbing pussy. She moaned around his cock as he scissored his fingers in and out of her slit. Her juices flowed down her inner thighs. With his wet fingers, he pushed them in her ass. She yelped and his cock popped out of her mouth.

“Seth...” she sighed, grinding on top of him and pushing back against his fingers. He thrust them in and out of her tight hole. She felt like a hot air balloon with the pressure expanding inside her, and any minute now she was going to burst. But then, Seth removed his fingers from her ass and thrust his tongue into her pussy instead. This time, she screamed his name, the feeling of his tongue fucking her overcoming her entire system. 

“Oh, god...” Eyes closed, she bit her lip and became still. “Fuck, Seth...that feels so good...”

Seth's hands returned to her ass cheeks, caressing them before he pinched her left one. Her eyes flew open and she let out a strangled cry. He pinched her again, harder this time, and she cried out once more.

“You wanna come?” he asked.

“Yes!”

“Not until you make me come with your mouth.”

She dropped her gaze to his cock and swiped the glistening pre-cum with her tongue. Slowly, she took him back into her mouth.

“That's it, baby girl, use your mouth to fuck me,” Seth said. “And I'll use mine to fuck you.”

She whimpered as his tongue returned to her pussy, licking her slit skillfully. The rough stubble on his face scratching her raw. After a moment, he withdrew and replaced his tongue with her fingers, leisurely moving them in and out her. He was keeping his word; she couldn't come until he came first.

She took more of his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked him. She played with his balls at the same time, and she felt him tense under her. 

“Fuck, Kate!” 

And for the second time that day, his cum flooded her mouth and she swallowed each drop. Before she could even pull his cock out of her mouth, Seth's tongue worked on repaying the favor. He licked her pussy, lapping up her juices. She squeezed her eyes shut, a sob escaping from deep inside her chest. She was going to burst any moment now. 

“I need to come,” she wailed. “I need more, Seth.”

He responded by pushing a finger inside her ass again. 

“Oh, god!” Her body quivered with a welcomed spasm. 

Now he was fucking her pussy with his tongue and her ass with his finger. Moaning, she rubbed herself up and down his body, anxious to find her release. “Seth, please...”

A few more strokes of his tongue and the hot air balloon inside her exploded. She sat up as she came hard, screaming his name. But Seth wasn't done, swiping and licking her slit until she cried out again. Finally, when she slumped forward, he pulled his tongue and finger away and kissed her bottom softly. She felt so drained that she couldn't bring herself to get off Seth.

It was Seth who moved from under her, gently turning her over so she was lying on her back on the mattress. He crawled to her, falling down beside her, and threaded his fingers through her hair again. She looked at his tender face, his small smile highlighted in the sun's warm rays, and brushed her fingertips against his cheek. Touching. Just touching each other. Craving each other in this way. 

He took her fingers and kissed them. “I love you.”

Each time he said it, her heart fluttered like the first time he told her those words. When he kissed her again, it was on the mouth, the taste of his cock and her pussy mingling with each other. 

As he tried to pull away, she nibbled at his bottom lip. “Does this mean you want to do the couple's massage?” 

He kept his hands in her hair and let out a heavy sigh. “Why is this so important to you?” 

“I don't know,” she shrugged. “Maybe I just want to feel like a normal couple doing normal things.”

He chuckled. “Princess, we've never been normal. Why start now?”

She dropped a kiss to his shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“If you want normal, how about we find Elvis so he can marry us in some white chapel?”

Kate lifted her head, eyes wide. Was he serious?

But then a slow smile spread on Seth's face.

“Not funny,” she said, rolling out of bed.

“Wait, Kate.” He reached for her, but missed as she headed to the bathroom. “I'm sorry.” 

She paused, turning back to him. “And?”

He groaned, running a hand over his face. “Okay, make the appointment, but swear to me you won't tell Richie.”

She grinned and jumped back into bed, throwing her arms around him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

**

An hour later, Kate and Seth were spread out on two massage tables in their living room area. Apparently when you stayed in the penthouse suite, the massage therapists were more than happy to come to you. When they had arrived, Kate suddenly remembered she had to undress. She hesitated to remove her clothing and let a stranger touch her bare skin, especially after everything that happened with Amaru, but Laura was kind enough to open up to her first, pouring her some herbal tea they had brought with them and sharing stories about her children. It didn't take long for Kate to feel comfortable with her.

Meanwhile, the other massage therapist, Grace, was already working on Seth's knots. He let out an appreciative moan each time she found a hard spot.

“I hate to admit this, but you were right about this massage thing,” he said to Kate.

“I told you,” she said.

From her table, Kate laughed with the two other women, soaking in the moment as Laura's soft fingers firmly squeezed the muscles on her back. Soon, she was relaxed enough to close her eyes and drift away.

Fifty minutes later, Kate was reclining on the couch in her cotton robe as Seth walked Laura and Grace to the door with their equipment. When he returned, also dressed in a robe, she stretched her arms over her head, smiling. 

“So, how do feel?” she asked.

He clapped his hands together. “I feel great.”

“Me too.” She untied the sash around her robe, letting it fall open. “In fact, I feel pretty loose.”

“Loose?” he said, tilting his head for a better view.

“Uh-huh.” She spread her legs wide enough to have the robe completely open, and she could feel Seth's heated gaze on her tits and pussy. “Wanna feel how loose I am?”

He was quick to disrobe, his cock already semi-hard, and joined her on the couch. His hands went to her stomach, reminding her there was nothing like his touch. He stared at her body, now smooth and soft from the massage oils. Both of them smelled like lavender and eucalyptus mint. 

“You're so damn beautiful, Kate,” he said, his hand rubbing small circles around her belly button.

She arched into his touch. “You make me feel beautiful.”

Seth chuckled. “Usually when I say something cheesy like that, you roll your eyes at me.”

“But it's true,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “you make me feel beautiful.”

“Damn.” He kissed the side of her head. “Didn't know massages made you so horny.”

With a groan, she pushed him away and rolled her eyes. “You ruined the moment.”

He reached for her again, bringing his hands under her robe again, this time to grab her breasts. She couldn't stop herself from moaning as he ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. 

“I think the moment's still going, princess,” he said with a smirk.

Seth pulled her to him to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Kate became lost in him and his intoxicating touch. His hands roamed over her legs, slipping under her bottom to bring her up to his lap. She shrugged out of her robe and straddled him, his cock resting on her stomach. Keeping her gaze on his face, she reached down to take it in her hand, reminding him there was nothing like her touch either. He let out a ragged sigh at the contact. Kissing his throat, she stroked him slowly. His chest rose and fell unevenly as his pre-cum coated her fingers. 

She moved her mouth to his ear, and with his cock still in her hand, said, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

He groaned and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her to look at him. “You don't have to call me that, you know.” The lust in his dark eyes told her the opposite. 

“But I'm your baby girl, aren't I?” she purred. 

He gritted his teeth. “Yeah, yeah, you are.” He lowered her head back to him, cradling her against his chest.

“Seth,” she sighed, licking the ink on his neck, “Daddy.”

His cock twitched in her hand. Yeah, he definitely liked that. 

And she liked it too. 

Her juices dripped from the inside of her thighs and on to Seth, her scent filling the room. She was so wet, so ready for him. Lifting her lips to Seth's ear again, she moaned. “I need you to fuck me.”

Gently, he grabbed her chin and turned her head so they were eye-to-eye. “I'm going to do something better,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “I'm going to make love to you. Worship you. Adore you. Make you come until you're crying.”

She shivered at the thought, but she wanted it. She wanted it all.

Seth moved them to the red rug next to the couch and placed her down on it. She raised her knees up, spreading her legs wide for him. He knelt in front of her, holding his cock, and staring down at her like she was made of diamonds. Her view wasn't too bad either: his ruffled dark hair, his muscular body slick with perspiration, the black flames on his arm, and that thick cock. 

“Beautiful,” he said, lowering himself in between her open legs. But he didn't enter her right away. Instead, he rubbed his dick against her wet slit. 

“Mmmm,” she sighed, squeezing her breasts. “Do that again.”

She lifted her head to watch him drag his tip along her pussy, his pre-cum mixing with her juices. Then, Seth slowly thrust into her, and together, they watched his cock slide into her pussy. He slid out and thrust back into her, a little harder this time. 

“Ahhh,” she moaned, letting her head drop back on the rug. 

He covered her small body with his larger frame, pressing their chests together until he was almost suffocating her under him. But she loved how they close they were right now. His cock buried inside her and his hands stroking her face. She hooked her legs around his torso, bringing them even closer together. 

“Tell me you love me,” Seth said.

“I love you,” she said, meeting his gaze.

He thrust in response. “Tell me you want me.”

She sighed. “I want you.”

He rewarded her with another thrust. “Tell me you need me.”

She held on to his arms. “I need you.”

Seth thrust again and lowered his face to capture her mouth. She moaned around his tongue as he sped up his tempo and slipped his hand in between her legs to rub her clit.

_Love you. Want you. Need you._

Kate let out a shrill cry when she came, and tears prickled her eyes just like Seth had predicted. He kissed them away before they could stain her cheeks. “Baby girl,” he murmured. “My beautiful baby girl.”

She smiled up at him. “Your turn, Daddy.”

With a growl, he pinned her wrists above her head. She gasped as he drove into her harder and faster, pain and pleasure becoming one.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted into his ear. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...”

He pressed his hot mouth against her cheek and groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside her. 

When he pulled out and released her wrists, she hugged him, keeping his warm body on top of hers. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” he said breathlessly.

“Tell me you want me.”

He kissed her breasts. “I want you.”

“Tell me you need me.”

He finally lifted his head and the expression on his face took her breath away. “All the time, Kate. You're my everything.”

She smiled, blinking back the tears that had returned. 

As Seth wiped them away, he said, “I think I liked it better when you just rolled your eyes at me whenever I got sentimental.”

“Oh, shut up.” She took in a deep breath. “I'm crying because you're my everything too.”

Seth grinned. “I am?”

This time, she did roll her eyes. 

“Come on!” He tickled her waist. “Say it again. Tell me I'm your everything, Kate.”

Laughing, she swatted his hands away. “Okay, okay, you're my everything. There, are you happy?”

He entwined their hands together, then placed them over his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat. “Yeah, I am,” he said softly. 

She didn't roll her eyes. 

**

It was almost eight when they finished getting dressed for dinner. Kate wore a black leather halter top and a matching pleated skirt with strappy black heels. She kept her hair sleek and straight and decided to keep her make-up simple with blush and mascara. Looking into the mirror, she finished applying her gloss and smacked her lips together. 

“What flavor is that?” Seth asked from the bathroom doorway. He adjusted the cufflinks to this white dress shirt. Tonight he wore a black vest and slacks. 

“Guess,” she said.

“Cherry?” he said, moving toward her.

“Nope.”

“Strawberry?”

She smiled as he hugged her from behind. “Keep guessing, mister.”

His mouth skimmed her cheek before finding her lips. “Ah, vanilla. My favorite.”

“That's right.” She slipped out of his arms before his mouth decided it wanted to taste anything else. “Come on. Richie's waiting for us.”

They were going to the Venetian for dinner. Richie had made a reservation there because he wanted to try out Emeril Lagasse's steakhouse. To Kate, it didn't really matter. A steak was a steak, but she wouldn't dare say that in front of Richie. She spent enough time watching the Food Channel with him to know better. By the time she and Seth made it to the lobby, Richie already had a taxi waiting for them. 

“It's our last night in Vegas, guys,” he said. “Can't waste another minute.”

Kate settled in the backseat in between Seth and Richie and smiled to herself. Richie was right. Gotta make their last night a memorable one.

As it turned out, Emeril Lagasse's steak wasn't just any other steak after all. His filet mignon was the best thing she ate on their trip. The boys worked on their rib eyes, and for dessert, they shared a caramel butter cake. She sipped on her glass of red wine, the alcohol giving her a light buzz. She was happy with just listening to Seth and Richie talk; their voices were soothing among the noisy bustle inside the restaurant. 

“I wanna go dancing,” she announced.

Both men stopped talking to look at her.

“Dancing?” Seth said, lifting his brows. 

She nodded. “It's our last night in Vegas. Can't waste another minute.” She smiled and winked at Richie.

He smiled back. “If Kate wants to go dancing, let's go dancing.”

“You know I have two left feet, right?” Seth said.

“Finish your whiskey, and you'll be Gene Kelly in no time,” Richie said, pushing his glass at him. 

Shaking his head, Seth gulped down the rest of his drink and pulled out his wallet. “Let's go before I sober up.”

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were walking down the Strip. Kate in the middle with her arms looped through the arms of both Gecko brothers. She looked up and soaked in the bright lights, the energy bouncing off all the people on the sidewalk and streets, the gorgeous night sky, and most importantly, the two men at her side. On her right, Richie puffed on a cigarette looking cool as ever. On her left, Seth held her hand tight. A year ago, she never would have pictured herself in this position, but here she was—and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She paused outside a club across the street from Caesar’s Palace, where a loud pulsating song was blaring from inside. The heavy beat beckoned to her. 

“This one,” she told the boys.

“Look at the line,” Seth said.

At least fifty people waited outside the door, and two heavy-set bouncers wearing black and ear pieces stood in front of the red velvet ropes. 

“I got it,” Kate said, pulling down her halter top to reveal more cleavage.

Seth sighed. “Kate, no.”

But she was already making her way to the bouncers, the wine giving her the courage she needed.

“Hi,” she said, giving them her sweetest smile. 

The two men glared at her.

“Listen, fellas, it's my last night in Vegas—” 

“Get in line,” the first bouncer said.

“—And I really, really want to go dancing,” she continued. 

“No,” the second bouncer said.

“—So, if you don't mind letting me and my group in, I'd really, really appreciate it.” She pouted. “Please.”

The first bouncer opened his mouth, probably to reject her again, when a hundred dollar bill was thrust in his face. 

“My girl wants to go dancing,” Seth said, waving a second hundred dollar bill at the other bouncer. “Now, if you don't mind...”

The bouncers snatched the money from him, and after the three of them showed their phony, but totally state-of-the-art IDs, the velvet rope was lifted. 

“I could have handled that,” Kate said to Seth as they headed inside. 

“Sometimes money talks louder, sweetheart.” He took her hand again and turned to Richie. “Find us a bar!”

Richie nodded and took the lead, heading through the crowded floor. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor, almost filled to capacity. A deejay with blue hair was playing electronic music from a stage lit up with blinking strobe lights. Several VIP tables circled the floor. Inside their booths were scantily-clad women pouring drinks. 

Kate pressed herself to the back of Seth's frame, and he reached behind to make sure he didn't lose her in the massive crowd. Once they reached the bar with Richie, they ordered three shots of tequila and keeping to tonight's theme, they didn't waste any time shooting them down. The liquor burned all the way down Kate's throat and flared in her chest. She coughed and handed the empty glass back to Richie. 

“Let's go!” She grabbed Seth's hand, leading them to the dance floor.

Richie gave him a thumbs up while Seth whipped out his middle finger.

Kate pushed through the herd of people and found a spot for them. She wiggled her body around Seth, letting the beat wash over her. Even though he wasn't moving, his eyes followed her. She ran her hands through her hair, over her breasts and stomach. With their gazes connected, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them together. Seth's hands settled on her waist and they swayed in the sea of bodies. 

Even though she felt tipsy, she was quite aware of Seth's fiery touch and his hardness pressing against her thigh. She tilted her head up, and under the strobe lights, she kissed him, tasting the tequila on his tongue. He clutched the back of her head, wanting to keep her there, but she pulled away, smiling. 

He was still staring at her as she spun away—and collided with a group of men. One of them grabbed her arms to balance her. He looked like he was in his late-thirties. Short spiky hair and dark eyes. He wore all black and had tattoos on his neck. His buddies shared the same wardrobe and features. 

“Hey, there,” the man said, his gaze roaming her body.

“Sorry,” she said, trying to free herself from him.

“Hold on.” His grip on her tightened. “You looking for a partner?”

“Already have one.” 

She turned to go when a fist slammed into the man's face. She gasped and jumped back as Seth shoved the man into his group of friends. “Get the fuck away from her!” The man's five buddies stared at Seth with murderous looks. 

Kate held in her breath. _Shit._

The man straightened himself, rubbing his jaw. “You and your jailbait bitch are gonna pay for that.”

Before the men could advance, Richie swooped in between them. He pushed Kate into Seth's arms. “Go!”

“Richie...” she said as she noticed four very large men in security shirts making their way toward them.

“Get out of here!” Richie yelled again as he held the group of men back. 

Seth grabbed her hand and pushed their way off the dance floor and hurried toward the back of the bar. They raced around the VIP tables and the crowds of people, turning into a dark hallway. 

Seth dragged Kate behind him. “Where's the fucking exit?” 

When they got to the end of the corridor, it was a dead end. 

“Fuck!” Seth turned them back around, but Kate had enough. She pulled her hand from him and stopped in her tracks.

He spun around, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?”

“What are _you _doing?” She gestured back the dance floor. Through the wall, she could still hear the loud bass. “We left Richie behind.”__

____

____

“He told us to leave.”

“I'm going back.” She moved past Seth, but he grabbed her wrist. 

“The hell you are,” he said.

When it came to protecting her, he was infuriatingly stubborn. 

She glared at him. “Let me go, Seth.” 

He didn't blink. “No.”

Neither one of them was backing down. Maybe it was the alcohol or the adrenaline, but fuck, she was so turned on right now. She slammed her body against Seth's, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He responded by pushing her back against the wall. She dropped her hands to his belt, undoing the buckle and lowering his zipper. With his pants around his ankles, Kate rubbed his dick through his boxers as he kissed the side of her neck, his uneven breath hot against her skin. 

Seth pulled away to shove his boxers down, freeing his hard cock. She stroked his length a few times and watched his brows knit as he responded to her touch. He slipped his hands under her skirt and pushed her silk panties aside so he could guide himself into her with one quick thrust, skipping the foreplay. She cried out as his cock burned inside her. They were moving so fast, but they needed each other that much.

Grunting, Seth wrapped her left leg around him and began to drive into her. She folded her hands behind his neck and dropped her head to his shoulder, his suit muffling her cries. Then, she felt Seth's fingers reach around to unclasp her halter top, allowing the garment to fall to her waist. 

“I wanna suck your tits,” Seth said in a ragged voice. 

Kate lifted her head and pressed herself back against the wall, pushing her chest out for him. The vibrations from the bass pounding into her from behind as Seth did the same from the front. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking on both nipples. With Seth's cock inside her pussy and his mouth on her tits, the stimulation was too much for Kate. She came hard, biting back the scream that wanted out. 

It was then she heard the footsteps and voices on the other side of the wall, but Seth didn't stop his relentless pace. She couldn't prevent the breathless, needy sounds coming out of her mouth with each of his thrusts. When the footsteps moved closer, Seth covered her mouth with his hand as he kept on fucking her, not caring that some very pissed off bouncers were only a few feet away from them. It probably excited him more. As soon as the footsteps and voices faded, Seth dropped his hand and placed it in between her legs. 

“Come for me again, baby girl,” he said, rubbing her clit.

“Yes, Daddy...oh, god...fuck...yes...” Now that they were alone, her wails filled the hallway.

She came a second time with his mouth on hers. He wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts, and he let out a loud groan and spilled inside her. Carefully, he pulled out and slid her panties back into place so the garment captured the cum leaking out of her pussy. He wanted to leave his mark on her, and she didn't mind. The wall supported her as he lowered her leg from around him and zipped himself back up.

As Kate fixed her skirt and started to pull up her top, Seth stopped her. He cupped her breasts, then moved his hands across her chest. His fingers brushed against her gold chain and roaring heartbeat before settling around her neck. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and she sighed into his mouth. 

Despite everything, they always managed to find and create a soft moment between them. 

After they finished dressing, they sneaked back out the hallway with no interference and found the back exit. Once they were on the Strip again, Kate could finally breathe. She walked briskly beside Seth; his sticky cum rubbing between her thighs with each step she took.

“Any word from Richie?” she asked.

Seth checked his phone. “Nothing.” When he called, he got nothing too. “Maybe he's back at the hotel.”

Kate frowned. “Yeah, maybe.”

Seth flagged down a taxi and they went back to the Bellagio, but when they got there, Richie wasn't waiting for them in the lobby. Same with his room. No one answered their persistent knocks. Seth tried calling him again with no success. His hands turned to fists and Kate knew he wanted to slam one of them through the wall, but he kept them balled at his side. She was worried too. Had those guys hurt him? Did security call the cops? Was Richie sitting in some jail cell somewhere? Or worse, did someone find out he was connected to Rossi and decided it was time for some payback? 

Back in their bedroom, they began to undress in silence. It had been a long night. A fight, a fuck, and Richie was missing. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her last night in Vegas. 

When she took off her heels, she didn't realize how tired her feet were until they sank into the fluffy carpet. She rummaged through her bag, taking out some clean clothes. When she glanced at Seth sitting at the edge of the bed, his stoic face told her nothing.

“Don't look at me like that.” He yanked his black tie off and tossed it to the floor.

She sighed. “Like what, Seth?”

“Like you hate me.” His voice was hollow, empty.

She knew the guilt was eating him up inside. That's how he was especially when he thought he had let her or Richie down—or worse, hurt them. If he fell into that dark pit of self-loathing and despair, she didn't know if she could pull him out—and she didn't want him to fall down it. She set her clothes down on the mattress. 

“I don't hate you,” she said. “I could never hate you.”

A smile of relief filled Seth's face. “Come here,” he said, beckoning her with his hand. 

She moved to stand in between his legs, and her breathing hitched as his arms wrapped around her waist. Pressing his forehead to her stomach, he let out a sob. The sound startled her. Seth never cried like this in front of her. At first, she didn't know to respond to his tears, but then she gave in and combed her fingers through his hair like he would do to her. 

_It's all right, I'm here._

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

For losing his cool and getting into a fight tonight? For leaving Richie? Maybe he was apologizing for more than that: for taking her away from her normal life and into this life of sin. 

A life she had chosen for herself. 

Gently, Kate stepped back and pulled him up to his feet. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, where they undressed each other. And under the warm spray of the shower head, with her legs locked around him, she forgave him over and over. 

When they got out of the shower, Seth found two missed calls from Richie. He immediately called his brother back. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Seth asked when he picked up.

A loud knock came from their door. Seth motioned for Kate to stand behind him as they moved to living room. When he opened the door, Richie strolled in like he hadn't been missing for nearly three hours. He hung up on Seth and tucked his phone into his back pocket, then made his way to the mini-bar

Kate and Seth stared at him as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and finished the drink in one swallow. When he looked up at them, he shrugged. “What?”

“Goddamnit, Richie,” Seth said. “Where the hell were you?”

“I went back and took care of it,” Richie said.

Seth narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“That guy's not a problem anymore.”

Seth let out an exasperated sigh. “Jesus, Richie, you didn't go back and eat him, did you?”

He scoffed. “No, I broke his neck and left his body in a dumpster.”

Kate sank into a chair at the dining table, her body going numb. Was this really happening?

Seth shook his head. “Shit...”

“No one messes with us,” Richie said. “That's it. Plain and simple.”

“You know, I almost wish you had eaten him instead.” Seth poured himself a shot of whiskey in Richie's glass and tossed it back with a straight face. 

Richie crossed his arms. “So it's perfectly acceptable that you shot that guard in the head, but when I decide to get rid of one douchebag—”

Seth cut him off, pointing a finger to his face. “The guard was a part of Rossi's job; the douchebag was just a douchebag in the club.”

“What do you want me to do, Seth? Call the cops? Turn myself in?”

“Stop it!” Kate said, jumping out of her seat. She had seen the brothers fight before, and they were probably about thirty seconds from trashing the hotel room. 

Slowly, they stepped away from each other.

Seth poured himself another drink. “Sorry, princess.” 

Richie rolled his shoulders back. “I'm sorry too.”

“We're all in one piece,” she said. “That's all that matters.”

“Yeah,” Seth said. “Just—no more killing people, Richie. You got that?” 

“Just for tonight, right?” he said with a smirk. 

Seth rolled his eyes. “You're hilarious.” 

Good. Their anger seemed to be dissolving. 

Richie poured whiskey into another glass and held it out for her. “What about you? Still feel like dancing?”

“Are you serious?” Kate pointed to her wet hair and the black tank top and red cotton shorts she had on.

Richie pulled his phone back out and hit a button on the screen. A loud electronic song started playing. 

Seth made a face. “How can you stand that music?”

She moved to the bar and raised her glass of whiskey to her lips, smiling. “You didn't mind it earlier on the dance floor.”

Laughter bubbled out of the Seth and Richie at her comment. Soon, Kate joined in, warmth and happiness spreading through her body. 

This—this was how she wanted to spend her last night in Vegas. 

**

It was four in the morning when Richie decided to go down to his room. When he hugged Kate good night, she held on a little tighter, a little longer. She did the same with Seth as they fell asleep in the dark under the bedsheets. Thanks to a late check-out time, they slept for most of the day, only waking to order room service when they got hungry. 

But when the sun went down, it was time to head to the airport. They grabbed their belongings (including Rossi's payment) and went to the lobby. As Seth and Richie checked-out, Kate waited near the entrance, recalling another hotel lobby two weeks ago, where she stood captivated by her new surroundings. Now, her gaze was focused only on the two brothers making their way back to her. She noticed the smile on Richie's face and the scowl on Seth's. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Seth muttered.

“So, Kate,” Richie said, his smile growing. “Was the couple's massage your idea or Seth's?”

She tilted her head. “How did you find out?”

“I saw the charge to your room.” He slapped a hand on Seth's back. “Listen, brother, if you ever need a spa day, just let me know, I'll completely understand.”

“Shut it, will you?” Seth grabbed his bag along with Kate's and stalked through the front doors.

“For the record, it was my idea, Richie.” She bumped her shoulder against him. “And you should try it sometime, you might like it.”

“Doubtful,” he said. 

When they stepped outside to find Seth, they saw he wasn't alone.

Henry, Rossi's driver, was waiting for them in front of his black Town Car. He removed his cap and approached them. 

“What's he doing here?” Richie asked.

Seth narrowed his eyes. “I was wondering that myself.”

Henry smiled brightly at them. “It's wonderful seeing you three again. I hope you had a good visit.”

“Did Rossi send you?” Seth said.

“He told me to give you a ride to the airport,” Henry said.

“And how did you know what hotel we were staying at?” Seth asked.

“Salut!”

On cue, Rossi's French associate and Richie's one night stand appeared, standing outside the passenger's side door. Wearing a green maxi dress and gold hoop earrings, the blonde waved at them.

Richie's face lit up. “Camille.”

“Did you miss me, darling?” she said.

Kate looked from Camille to Henry and back again. “Can someone explain what's going on?”

“Get inside and I will,” she said.

As Henry packed up the trunk with their bags, the three of them climbed in to the back. Seth was the only one who dragged his feet to the car. 

Before Camille could utter a word, he leaned forward to the front seat. “You tell Rossi we're done working for him.”

“Are you sure about that?” She pointed under the middle seat where Kate sat. 

Kate reached around her legs and grabbed the briefcase handle, taking it out from its hiding spot. What was this about? Rossi already had their precious flash drive. 

“Open it,” Camille instructed. 

Kate placed the briefcase on her lap and unlatched the two locks, lifting the cover. Her eyes bulged at the sight of five rows stuffed with hundred dollar bills. Richie let out a low whistle. 

“That's twenty thousand dollars,” Camille said. “You'll get another twenty when you're done.”

“Done with what?” Richie asked.

“You'll find out when we get to Miami,” the blonde said.

Kate narrowed her eyes. Why did Rossi want them to go there? And more importantly, what kind of job did he have planned for them?

“Lorenzo already has a plane fueled and waiting for us,” Camille said. “Just say the word and we'll be on your way, unless you want to return to your comfortable life in Texas, running from the law and living out of motels and suitcases.”

Kate realized Seth and Richie were looking at her, waiting for her to give an answer. She lowered her gaze back to the money in her lap. They hadn't even agreed to the job yet, but the money already felt like it belonged to them.

“I've always wanted to see the beach,” she told them.

Camille smiled. “Très bien.” Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, she turned around in the front seat. 

“Might as well look up some places to eat later,” Richie said, taking out his phone. “Do you like Cuban, Camille?”

“Love it,” she said. 

Kate locked up the money and slid the briefcase back under her seat. When she met Seth's gaze, his brows furrowed together as though he was asking if she was sure about this new job. She gave him a small nod. It was like what he told her after they met first Rossi. As long as they had each other, that was good enough.

The driver's side door opened and Henry got behind the wheel. “Are we ready to go?”

Kate placed her hand on Seth's knee. “Let's roll, Henry.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I left the door open for more :)
> 
> I can't promise anything, but if the mood strikes...


End file.
